


Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

by Miss_Esquire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Balls, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Condoms, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Relationship, Hate Sex, Impregnation, Masterbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Cowgirl, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sixty-nine, Size Kink, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, shocker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Esquire/pseuds/Miss_Esquire
Summary: Kylo Ren takes over Rey's tech company to recoup his venture capital investment, but he plans on taking over more than just her company. He plans on gaining all of her, body and soul.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 45
Kudos: 273





	1. Hostile Takeover

Kylo Ren and his team arrived on Monday morning and announced to Rey they were taking over her company under the terms of the venture capital agreement. Her company is heading towards insolvency and he is there to recoup their investment. 

“So you’re here for your pound of flesh…” She said. She squeezed her eyes closed and again kicked herself for taking the easy money to grow her company. She was doing well on the shoestring, but the venture capital was an important infusion that allowed her company to grow much faster than she ever dreamed. Unfortunately, it outgrew the company’s profits. 

“You’ll be kept on as VP for now. You’ll yield this office to me and we will have a meeting this afternoon to outline First Order’s management guidelines from this point forward.” Kylo Ren said firmly.

She got up from her desk. She spent a lot of time decorating the white plastic, frosted glass, and maple wood minimalist office with a big window wall overlooking Silicon Valley. Now it belonged to him. To contrast, he was big and dark. He struck her as the corporate undertaker he was. He looked totally out of place from her Swedish minimalist feminine office. The only color was the sea glass decor and natural colored succulent plants strategically placed throughout the office. The beauty was the vibrant green of the business campus outside the glass wall window and the unbelievable blue California sky. 

With no fanfare, she got up and yielded her office to him. She had heard only minor rumblings from his firm when they sent the quarterly reports, but no ultimatums. Apparently, they didn’t do ultimatums. They just swoop in like vultures.

“Show my secretary to his new desk, please. You can keep your secretary as well.” Kylo Ren said over his shoulder, not even looking at her. Seated in her white executive chair, he was already taking over her computer and digging in the company balance sheets. 

Once she left, Kylo was able to take a moment to look around the office. It was dotted with a framed diploma, awards, and newspaper clippings of her many technological accomplishments. She was a whiz, no doubt, but she was definitely not executive material by the numbers he ran before arriving. Despite the trendy light spartan office and few framed references to her work, there was nothing personal about her office. No family pictures. Not even a pet. He frowned slightly at noticing that. If this is any indication, her work was her life and his job is to take it from her.

______

Rey led Kylo’s secretary outside of the office. “Rose, this is Kylo Ren’s secretary. Kylo Ren will be taking over management from this point forward. I’m being moved to the position of Vice President. You and I will set up in the office next door. We’ll move your things and get you a desk over there.” Turning to Kylo Ren’s secretary, she finally asked “What is your name?”  
  


“Mitaka,” He said without an inkling of sympathy for what Rey and Rose were going through. Rey suspected he has done this a lot. 

“Nice to meet you, Mitaka” Rey said, trying to stay all business. Figuring that was enough niceties, she and Rose set to work. Once Rose cleared her things out of the desk into a ream box Rey found, the women walked to the next office and began the process of displacing people and organizing. Once they got a moment in what will be Rey’s new office, both women began to decompress.

“Wow, what is happening?” Rose started. Her look of stunned amazement reflected how Rey felt.

“I do not know. I know our financial outlook has been less than stellar, but we are still well within the first two years of operation. I figured I’d have more time to pull real profit. Apparently not. I’m going to consult my own lawyers, but I was warned when I took money from them that they were sharp dealers. I should have trusted my gut and not taken their money.” Rey hid her face in her hands while she leaned on her elbows against the desk that wasn’t supposed to be hers.

“What does it all mean?”

“It means we have no control and our future is now going to be dictated to us by First Order, I expect. I’ll find out more when Kylo Ren and I meet this afternoon. For now, I’m going to call my lawyer.”

It was an unhappy call that took a depressingly short period of time. She was stuck. Her quarterly balance sheets gave them all they needed to step in and recoup their investment. After the call, Rose buzzed her on the intercom, “Kylo Ren will see you now.”

With purpose, Rey made her way to her old office. Not bothering to ask Mitaka or knock, she went right in. Her welcome from Kylo Ren was a lifted eyebrow and nothing more. She tried to look professional, but her entire being was in riot. He didn’t belong there. He literally stood out like black against her white bright office. She stood in front of the desk with her fist on her hip. Her body language screaming for Kylo Ren to explain himself. After protracted silence she blurted out a perturbed, “Well?”

“Well...your profits and expenditures are even worse than I expected. You’re bleeding cash, Ms. Niima. I’m here to stop the hemorrhage and see if I can reverse this trend or if more drastic measures must be taken to ensure First Order’s investment.”

“Do I have any say in this? I’ve built this multi-million dollar tech company from the ground up. You’re waltzing in and snatching my baby. ” She asked angrily.

“No. You adopted that baby out when you signed on with First Order, Ms. Niima. We just let you have custody, but you’ve proven to be a bad parent.” She could not believe her ears. He was taking her to task. Who did he think he was?

“Like Hell!” She said. She could tell by the look on his face that he was totally prepared for her to rail against him and he was not going to give an inch. She had no time to deal with the shock of the day’s events and she did not want to lose all the ground she had gained over the years. She had to come up with a strategy to keep the company in her hands, if that was even possible. She was going to save her frontal assault for later. 

Testily she followed up with the question, “Will I be told of any executive decisions you are making, or will I learn them at the same time as everyone else?” 

“I will give you that courtesy, Ms. Niima. You and I will make a joint statement to the company today about the change in management, though. We will save further announcements for Wednesday after I’ve got the details of how we are going to proceed for this quarter.” 

“Fine. Let’s get this over with…” She said, turning abruptly and walking through the door and out to the middle of the open office plan, leaving Kylo Ren to follow her. She was going to make this announcement and he couldn’t stop her from setting the tone. As she walked away, Kylo couldn’t help but follow after her, affording him an eyeful of her clearly athletic backside. He let the rigid set of her shoulders pull his thoughts back to the task at hand.

Pasting on a warm but sad smile, Rey begged everyone’s attention. “Team, I’d like to introduce to you our new manager and CEO Kylo Ren of First Order Venture Capital. Unfortunately, our last 4 consecutive quarterly earnings have not met expectations and they will be stepping in to advise and help us turn it around. I will remain as VP under his leadership to assist. Mr. Ren, would you care to say any words?”

“We are doing our assessments of the company’s needs. Until then, I have no additional announcements to make at this time. Carry on.” And he walked back to her old office and allowed the swinging doors to quietly shut behind him, leaving her with a lot of puzzled and worried faces looking at her. She made a gesture suggesting “as you were” and walked back to Rose and gestured for her to come into her office. 

Conspiratorially, they kept their voices low. Rey didn’t think the sound carried that well, but she didn’t want to run any risk. “This is bad, Rose. I know what their answer is going to be. They are going to fire people. What am I going to do?”

“What can you do?” Rose said with anxiety.

“I guess I’m going to work, just like he is, to see where cuts can be made to shave off our expenses. We are definitely running in the red by a lot. If I have to cut to the point of breaking even, it will be painful.” 

“What about emphasizing the positive?” Rose suggested. “What can we make of this quarter’s earnings? You know he will come up with a plan to cut, so give him a plan to grow?”

Rey wasn’t sure optimism worked on vultures like Kylo Ren, but with a mix of cuts and projected earnings, maybe she could hold him off on doing anything drastic. “Well, it's really the only play we have.”

_____

Rey worked into the night on Monday. Everything was dead quiet since 5pm, so she figured everyone had left until she heard the ping of an elevator as she headed towards the break room. It was after 9pm. Who could it be? Turning her head, she saw a delivery man head her way hopefully. “I have your order,” he said. Rey’s puzzled expression didn’t seem to phase him.

“Over here,” Kylo’s voice boomed from his office door. Kylo looked and saw Rey facing the delivery man and himself. He had a deep scowl on his face as he looked at her, so she shrugged and continued on to get the coffee she needed to help fuel her during the late night.

  
A few minutes went by before he appeared in the breakroom doorway. “You might as well go home. There is nothing you can do at this point.” 

She stopped mid-pour, “so that’s it, huh? You don’t need the input of the founder and person running this business for the last 2 years?” She looked at his large frame taking up the entire doorway to the breakroom. His size was breathtaking. Under other circumstances, she would have flirted with him, but not now. He represented a threat to all she held dear. She wasn’t going to give it up without a fight. 

“No, I do not. Your lack of experience is all over your books. I definitely do not need your input.” He said it in a dismissive tone. He was deliberately trying to belittle her, Rey thought. 

She returned the coffee pot, her lips pressed into a thin line in frustration at this point. “Yes, I have learned a lot since I founded this company, and yes, through bitter experience. Experience you should listen to when looking for the profitability potential to capitalize on in this company. When you are ready to talk to me on Wednesday about your plans, I’ll have some ideas to put to you. I cannot force you to adopt them, but you’d be a fool if you turned me down without a hearing.”

Looking at this angry woman, Kylo’s first thought was how beautiful she was when she was mad. Her hair was up in three buns, as she apparently always wore, at least since he got there. He hardened when her eyes flashed and her cheeks pinkened. He couldn’t resist tweaking her a little more. “Sweetheart, I made $2.5Billion dollars last year. You’re floundering with just under $15million. I think I know whose instincts and advice to listen to.” With that, he walked off. 

Fuming, she followed him to his doorway, “If you’re such a big shot, why are you even bothering with my piddly $15M?”  
  
“ _MY_ $15M, you mean. Go home, Sweetheart. I’ll explain it to you on Wednesday.” and he let the doors swing in her face as he went into his commandeered office and resumed work. Behind closed doors, he leaned back in the miserable short backed executive chair she had furnished the office with. He had to get his assistant Phasma to bring over his chair from HQ. Ht was way too big for this girly chair. Lacing his fingers behind his head for support, he smiled at himself thinking of how mad Rey most certainly was at him.

Rey fumed and went back to work. She grew this company from her dorm room at MIT and salvaged computer parts. She knew she had a lot to offer and she was going to make him notice.

_____


	2. Controlling Hearts and Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren thinks he needs to wrestle Rey for the heart and mind of the company, which means pinning Rey down...

Rey worked tirelessly until Wednesday morning. She had found divisions in the company to cut expenses from and move workers around to repurpose them to beef up growing sectors that could turn a quick profit. She had several beta programs that she could push to get on line, especially if she went back on the line herself to push them along. Now that she had a manager, like it or not, she might as well get back to what she was super good at: tech development. Her proposal was as good as it would be given the time frame and she was going to make him listen to her.

Rose came in at 9am and saw the bags under Rey’s eyes. “You cannot go into a meeting looking like that. You look like death warmed over. Get into the ladies’ room and fix it.”

“You know I don’t wear makeup.” Rey said, with an eye roll. She was an idea person, not a show girl.

“I have some mascara and a little cover up for that full set of luggage under your eyes. Let’s go” And Rose dragged her into the ladies’ room to do some quick repair work. After a little bit of rearranging, Rose shrugged her shoulders. With a little smile, Rose said “It's better than it was.” 

“Oh joy.” Rey said flatly, accompanied by an eyeroll. She felt like she was dressing up for her own funeral. 

Rose got serious. “Look, you need to use every tool in your toolbox to get him convinced to see things your way! The company is on the line. People’s jobs are on the line. Do not discount a pretty face, a nice body, and charm to a man who is in charge. It may not be fair, but it is true. It got you the money from First Order in the first place, when that old man was running it. If you can charm that old codger, you can charm that grumpy looking guy in your office.” Rose said firmly. 

“They gave me the money because I had good ideas and a product.” Rey said firmly. She looked at her own weary reflection. Brains hadn’t gotten her out of this jam, though. 

Rey tried to get inspired, but she was more scared than anything. “You’re right” She finally said, rather unconvincingly, even to her own ears, “I’ve got this.” It was more of a Stewart Smalley sounding affirmation, but it was a start at least. Rey had on her business casual flowing v-neck silk top and pencil skirt. She was not going to try and out power him, she reminded herself. She was going to appeal to his business sense, common sense, and humanity.

That thought drained away when she entered his office. Reminding her of a raven darkening her door, Kylo Ren’s black brooding presence darkened her lovely old office. How was she going to appeal to this man’s humanity? 

“Is it just going to be us?” She asked before they began. That earned her a wry smile from him, as if to say _you ignorant little girl_. Rey resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him.

Kylo watched Rey enter the room. She looked ready to do battle, but somewhat fatigued at the same time. Despite her obvious exhaustion, she was still stunning. Her long athletic legs ended in petite dainty feet in stylish wedge heeled shoes. Nothing she wore looked terribly expensive, it all looked youthful and elegant on her. He watched her take a seat in front of the large executive desk he had confiscated from her. Her new position as outsider in her own office was not making her warm up to him, either, he could tell. It was for the best. He had to rip off a bandaid and he expected her to put up a fight. He wasn’t here to make friends. He was here to make money.

“Let’s just get started.” He said, “Here is the outline for the next 2 weeks,” he handed her his printouts, “We are cutting 40% of the staff here in this office by the end of business today. Here is my list of people to notify. The savings will yield us additional operating capital for…” and he droned on. 

Rey missed all of it after hearing of staff cuts. Her eyes glazed over the paper with the names of staff she saw every day. People she hired. She knew he was going to want cuts, but this felt like a mortal wound.

“Ms. Niima,” He broke in on her thoughts. He gave her a deep penetrating gaze, determining if she was going to follow him or rebel. 

“How dare you.” She said quietly. _Ah, I see, rebel,_ he thought. 

“What, you think it is kinder to keep going as you were until you’re completely insolvent and have to shut the doors on 100% of your employees?” He asked smugly.

“We are nowhere near that point, and if you weren’t so determined to make your bottom line by stepping on the necks of _my_ employees, you’d know that! Here are my figures. In my plan, we cut 2 in house positions and switch marketing strategies. Then I propose restructuring the domestic division and launch the first beta program I have almost finished. That will allow us to raise enough cash for this quarter’s figures to appease First Order’s requirements. We can leverage those gains to retain the employees and push the launch of the second beta program in the following quarter.” She said. Remembering she had figures of her own to share, she handed him copies.

“You’re talking about robbing Peter to pay Paul, Ms. Niima. You’ve been doing that for the last year. That’s how you ended up with me in your executive chair, which -as _cute_ as it is- is really miserable to sit in.” He sneered over the word “cute” and followed it up with a very disingenuous smile.

“That’s because it cost $50 from Amazon. I didn’t spend any real money on this office other than on the address. A lot of the furnishings were second hand. I put the money in the people” She said pointedly. He looked at the seat again with a grudging acknowledgement that it didn’t look that cheap, but certainly felt it. 

“And that is why the people are where the cuts need to happen. That’s where you are bleeding cash.”

  
  
Shaking her head in denial, “ _NO_! You have to look elsewhere first. I’ve spent a lot of time and money training them and getting their work product to standard. You’re throwing that investment away if you cut them.” Her passion was causing her cheeks to flush and her chest to puff out. Things that Kylo couldn’t help but notice. His eyes followed like a sight hound’s. 

“My mind is made up, Ms. Niima. Nothing you say will convince me otherwise.” He did his best to give her a cold unmoveable expression with his pronouncement. Unfortunately, his eyes kept drifting towards the v of her top. 

Rey’s eyes were sparkling with her passion to save her employees, hang the cost. She wanted to stare a hole in him, but couldn’t keep his eye contact. Her respiration rate had sped up in her anger and was causing the flounce of her v-neck blouse between her breasts to sway with each breath. His eyes kept drifting to it. 

Rey’s mind drifted back to Rose’s advice. _Charm him_. She had tried reason, but she was going to have to shift to Plan B. He was a shrewd dealer. She would be shrewd in return. 

Rey leaned forward to give his eyes a slightly better view. Kylo’s eyes lingered on the gap view he received of the swell of her breasts and the top of her demi-bra by her new position. His eyes eventually went back to hers where her previously direct gaze had shifted with the tilt of her head. Kylo cleared his throat and tried to look stern again.

Taking a deep breath, with a sigh she said, “You cut everyone and I walk. You need me to make this place go. What do you say to that?” 

Looking at her like a surgeon would assess where he is about to cut, he shot back at her “I say that I could cut your company apart and make between $35-50M from the pieces.”

She looked stunned. Really? She looked hard at him and knew it was true. And if that was true, he wasn’t honestly there to save her company. He was there to dissect it.

“So why don’t you then?” She said bitterly.

That’s when he paused. He tented his fingers and looked pensive. Biding his time. Why didn’t he just part it out? Because he saw promise. He had been watching what she was doing for the past 2 years and saw potential there. How much of that was he going to tell her? He looked hard at her again. He knew another big reason why. He wanted her. He wanted to kiss her and get between her legs. He apparently was willing to take over her company and work with her to get closer, something he hadn’t really intended to do before he arrived on Monday. But his personal agenda had changed.

“Good question. Why don’t you convince me.”

  
  


A suspicious look crossed her face for a split second, but then it occurred to her. He was giving her an opportunity to save it. 

“Look at my awards, the current project that I’ll throw my expertise at, and my forecast for this quarter.” She said. Apparently, they were going to bargain.

“And?” He was watching her carefully.

“I’ll work...for...free for this quarter.” She said firmly. She saw him still watching her. She got a shrewd look on her face. He wanted something specific. She could tell. What was he fishing for? 

“I’ve seen what you take home, Ms. Niima. You were practically working for free already. That doesn’t leave you much to bargain with.”

She looked down with a little scowl that showed she was trying to come up with more inducements. He watched her think. He wondered how far he could push her. Considering she called her business her baby, put all of her time, money, and energy into the very people he wanted to cut. He was willing to gamble he could push her pretty far.

“You need to accept you are not in charge anymore, Ms. Niima. I’m the supreme leader here, now. You’ll have to convince me that you’ll accept that. That you’ll accept me as the leader over you. Can you convince me?”

She was willful, she knew. She wanted to tell him to fuck off so many times in this meeting, she could taste iron in her mouth from biting her tongue.

“So you want me to show my belly and acknowledge you as the leader here? Fine. I gave my office to you. I’m here taking orders from you. What more do you want?” She said testily.

“Everything. I want your complete surrender. You do things my way, I’ll keep your company. I’ll even teach you how to manage it and grow it to IPO status. But I’m the master here and you’ll show it to me every day. Starting with your counter proposal to my plan. My plan was never up for debate, but I understand I need you to buy into my way of doing things. I’ll give to you, then you give to me.” He said firmly.

“You’re laying down the law, then?” She challenged, eyebrow raised.

“Yes. And from here on out, it is take it or leave it. You either do as I say or I chop up your baby and make money on the parts. You got it?” 

She didn’t respond. He took that as capitulation.

“I will lay off 25% of your workforce by the end of the week. You can take my list and pick who to cut from the team, but you’ll make the cuts.”

He had risen from his chair and circled to where she sat to stand before her. He was deliberately invading her space. She knew it. He was testing her, she could tell.

“You’ll rearrange the staff as instructed with a few changes. Mitaka will give them to you after we meet in the mornings, and we will meet every morning.”

She had to take this as a win. It wasn’t everything she had hoped, but at least the executioner's axe has been stayed for a least another fiscal quarter. She gave a smug smile. He knew her proposal was a good one, he just didn’t want to admit it. “Of course, oh Supreme Leader.”

It was his turn to give her a smile. She got a little unnerved at how sinister it appeared around the corners.

“Oh sweetheart, you have no idea. When I first arrived, you accused me of taking my pound of flesh, and you’re right. I’m here to collect. You are going to show me complete obedience. Every morning. On this desk.”

She shot up from her seat in shock, “What?”

“You heard me. On this desk. Every morning. 8am. You’ll lay yourself down on _my_ desk, with your clothes off and your legs spread. Do I make myself clear?”

Her cheeks were absolutely bright red, she was sure. He looked cool as a cucumber, too. 

“You treat all of your defaulted executives this way?” She said, more than a little scandalized.

“Oh no, sweetheart. Just one particularly rebellious executive who thinks she is still the boss.”

“I could sue you for this.”  
  


“You could, but I think we both know it wouldn’t be a fast enough result and I don’t give a fuck. We can ride this out to the bitter end in court or I can ride you until this company turns around. I know which I prefer, but the choice is yours.” 

“Why here? Why 8am? Why not just a BJ now and we do things your way outside of work?”

“Because you _are_ this company. I need this company to do what I say and I don’t think anyone here will respect that until you do. And I think nothing will demonstrate- every day- that I am the master here like having you laid bare every morning to me.”

So that was it. He wanted his takeover to be complete. Her company, her body, and clearly he figured her mind would follow. She felt like she had bile in her mouth.

“So you want to humiliate me.” She said sharply.

He got close to her ear. It was a feigned intimacy that neither felt in their hearts, but the air was electric with sexualized tension.

“You don’t know what I want, yet. But you will. Bright and early 8am tomorrow. Right here. Naked. This desk. Got it?”

She squeezed her eyes shut, as if that would make this all go away. If he hadn’t been leaning so close to her, he would have missed it. Her clipped soft “Yes.”

He pulled back. “Why don’t you take the rest of the day off. Go relax and take a spa day. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

And with that, he circled the desk and buzzed Mitaka, “Tell Phasma to bring me my chair from my office there, please? Get rid of this damn thing in here. And have maintenance get me a different door for this room. I want one that locks.” He looked at her with that final word, but didn’t address anything more to her. Then he sat down and went back to work.

She wasn’t sure what to say. She stood on her feet a few more moments, but clearly she was dismissed, so she walked out of the room. She was _not_ going to tell anyone about this, so she went by Rose’s desk and told her she had a migraine and was leaving for the day. It was the first time _ever_ Rey left work. She knew it looked weird, but that’s all she had the energy for. 

Rose looked anxious, so Rey told her the truth. “I got some of what we wanted, but tomorrow I’m going to have to give him names of people to cut. I’m going to work on it at home.” She swallowed hard and followed up with, “And be sure to put a standing meeting with _him_ every morning at 8am. I have no idea how long these meetings will go on, but hopefully he’ll...be quick.” She said, feeling both slightly excited and mildly nauseated at the same time. 

WTF was the matter with her? She should be completely repulsed, but she wasn’t. Her mind cast back to how close he stood to her. When he was in front of her, her thoughts went to giving him a blowjob. At the time she could have fooled herself into thinking it was to appease him and get her way, but deep down she was excited at the idea. She could feel the wetness still between her legs from their meeting. She shook her head and went in to grab her bag. As she walked out for the day she told Rose over her shoulder “Call Kaydel at Day Spa and tell her I’m on my way. I need the works.”

  
  



	3. Margin Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo let their bodies do the negotiating, but it is too soon to tell if anyone is coming out on top.

The next morning she got to the office as usual at about 7:30am. She was absolutely nervous about their...8am _appointment_. She was shaking a bit. She had a few college encounters, but other than that she was a workaholic. Men didn’t factor into her life. And she resented the fuck out of this man for making himself a factor. 

She made herself some green tea. She didn’t think her stomach could handle much more than that. Then she went to her office to go over the list of people she had to consider for the round of cuts for the next day. She steeled herself. About 10 minutes to 8am, Rey left to go to _his_ office. As she went, she passed Rose, “remember, I’ll be in a meeting with him and I am _not_ to be disturbed for _any_ reason. Don’t forget that. Don’t set any appointments while I’m busy, either. I’ll just call people back, I guess.”

“Ok. Got it” Rose said, acknowledging the unusually strict instructions she was just given by a clearly nervous Rey. “Is everything ok?”

“Huh?” Rey said, distractedly. “Yeah, um, ok. Yes, I will be. Don’t forget!” and she hurried off.

Rey passed Mitaka on her way in. How much did he know? She knew the walls weren’t particularly sound proof. She knew no one else’s office butted up against Kylo Ren’s except hers, but Mitaka was right outside his doors. Sweet Jesus, what if he hears...things.

“Is he in yet? Did he tell you we have a meeting and we aren’t to be disturbed?” She said in a rush of air.

“Good morning, Ms. Niima. No, Mr. Ren isn’t in yet. He will be at 8am sharp he told me. He said I was to let you in and not to disturb you or your meeting today.” He said, cheerfully. Either he had no idea what was going to go on or he was super casual about it.

“Ummm, ok. I’ll just go in and wait. Alone. I have tea.” She showed him. A quizzical look passed his face at her gratuitous exposition. Clearly, he didn’t feel the need to know any of that. She hoped to God he didn’t walk in on her. She’d die of embarrassment.

She walked into her old office, completely nervous and more than a little intimidated. She was not prepared for this on the inside. On the outside, Kaydel had taken good care of her. Tastefully waxed bits she didn’t know she needed waxed and made her feel less like a lamb to slaughter. Well, at least she was a well groomed lamb.

As she walked across the room to the desk, she looked around. He hadn’t done anything different to the room, except one thing. A huge black chair sat behind her desk. It, like him, was horribly out of place in this room. It looked like an executive’s throne, and doubtless, that is the look he was going for. Like he was some sort of dark lord. 

But a thought struck her. This was her room. More of her existed here than him. He had successfully intimidated her in her own space! No. She was not going to allow it. 

He wanted her body, and that meant she still had some power. She could either own what was going to happen this morning or he was going to forever run roughshod over her. 

She had power here. In this space. In this company. And in her own body and mind. If he expected her to be a sacrifice, he was mistaken.

With more confidence than she started with, she started removing her business jacket, shoes, and was working on her blouse when he walked in.

Their eyes met as he spied she was in the process of doing what he told her to do. He gave a nod of approval, but otherwise was keeping his body language firmly in command.

  
She dropped her shirt and went to the zip on her skirt. She cut off what she thought would be the start of a rebuke because it was just past 8am now and she wasn’t on the desk spread out for him. 

He sat in his big black chair and watched her reach behind her to her bra. He said nothing. His eyes devouring her. She saw his pants start to tent up, so clearly she had his full attention.

Her bra dropped on the floor, leaving her in her panties. “Leave it. Come here.” He said.

She grated at his command, but did as she was told. This was his exercise in her behaving, she reminded herself. 

She refused to be embarrassed. She saw how his body was reacting. Yes, he thinks he is in charge, but she knows better now.

She walked up to his chair and he swiveled to face her. Guiding her between his knees, he put his hands around her waist. She was so petite, he marveled. He ran his hand down her hips until they met with her lace panties. He reached around to grip a handful of her ass and push her into his waiting lips. He leaned down to put a kiss on her smoothly muscled belly. For a tech geek, she was in shape. 

He put his fingers under the lace and pulled them down her legs. She stepped out of them and he put the panties to his nose, inhaling deeply. They were still fresh and smelled of her laundry, but he could catch the scent of her. They were fairly wet, but her smell was faint for being so early in the morning. He dropped them to the floor and put his hands back on her as she got on the desk in front of him. 

He watched with laser pointed attention to every move she made. From the slight jiggle of her breasts as she scooted onto the desk to the working of her muscles as she leaned on her elbows to lay herself down. Her agonizingly slow production was killing his composure. But he knew what he wanted and would not be deterred.

He wasn’t standing up, she thought. He stayed seated and her pussy was now right in front of him as she laid back spreading her legs. God, this was embarrassing. She felt so exposed and uncomfortable. She was trying not to show it, but she feared she totally was. On her elbows she saw him visually eating her bare pussy, so she figured she still had command of him.

She brazenly spread her legs for him. Giving him bedroom eyes and letting him drink in the sight of her. Her pink secrets were being spread open and laid bare for him and he was in heaven. She smelled like hot ready woman and he couldn’t wait to taste her.

He took both hands and rubbed down her spread legs to her pussy. With both thumbs he spread her open as she watched him. He saw a bright pink flush hit her cheeks and clearly she felt embarrassed at his inspection. She would get over it. 

He leaned down and put his nose right over her pussy, breathing in deep. She smelled amazing. Her hot pussy was already starting to dew up over him. With her lips spread open, he ran his tongue over her winking opening all the way up to her clit. He looked up at her as he saw her head go back as she arched her neck and tilted her hips up to him. God, he could not think of a better way to start his day. 

He went on to make a feast out of her. Laid out on his desk, he licked her pussy like she had the sweetest filling. He felt her start to rub her pussy against his lapping tongue, encouraging him along to go faster and circle her button more, so he obliged her. Moving his fingers to help expose her tender clit, he moved his luscious lips over it, teasing her. He heard her moan a little more loudly at the sensation. He then latched onto her clit, suckling on it lightly. He could feel her juice flow freely then. He looked up from his feast, watching her chest heave as she got lost in the pleasure. Her legs akimbo and slightly crooked behind his head, creating even more tension between her legs. Her toes nudging his back to push his face into her a little more. 

Her elbows finally giving out, she laid flat and wove all of her fingers into his luscious hair, letting his silky strands flow through them as the put a little more pressure on him to suck on her right there. She was breathing hard at that point. She couldn’t stop herself. She was going to cum.

“Ah, ah, ah” She panted as she put her hips into it, rubbing her pussy against his magical lips and tongue. His lips and tongue latched onto her clit as he moved his mouth from side to side, milking her juice from her with every movement. He added a finger in to put a little more pressure on her, but he didn’t get far. He felt her orgasm burst on his tongue and lips. His face gushed wet as she overflowed on him in a gutteral groan that was not quiet. She was lost to her orgasm as it took her over. She didn’t notice him let go with his mouth and stand up to unbuckle himself and push his pants down.

Kylo was in agony. His hard cock had been bowed against his rock hard stomach for at least 15 minutes now and he was dying to get out of his pants. He pushed them down past his ass, freeing his cock and letting his hefty balls swing free. He grabbed her waist to have her hang slightly over the desk as he guided himself inside, slamming home.

Rey couldn’t even catch her breath and she was overcome with the sensation of him pushing inside of her, making her feel tight and full. He bottomed out in her, making her gasp at the pressure, a mixture of pleasure and pain. She was completely vulnerable to him. Her orgasm short circuited her brain so completely, she let him do whatever he wanted...and he wanted to pump her full and cum, now.

He leaned into her, plowing her wet messy pussy. Loud squelches and slaps bounced off the walls of the room from him pounding into her pussy, his heavy balls hitting her ass. The desk rattled, but held its ground as it braced her for his assault on her pussy. The edge of her orgasm never came, but started to build again as he rubbed his cock into the heart of her core. Each touch of her deep inside made her squirt a little on him. 

He went from fucking her standing, to leaning over her naked body as she laid on the desk. The close contact made him go deep, using his hips to rub his cock in circles against the soft lips of her cervix. She made sounds of pleasure at every rotation of his hips. He could feel his orgasm rise into this balls as he bucked into her, rubbing against her clit, bringing her to the brink. He had a tight grip on her body, with one hand fisting the lower bun of her hair, pulling her close. A couple more bucks and he bit into her shoulder to muffle the deep groan of his hard orgasm. Her orgasm hit her and he quickly put his hand over her mouth to keep her sounds of ecstacy from carrying far.

As he continued to pump into her, he kissed her passionately. Each kiss punctuating another squeeze of his glutes to release another healthy spurt of cum into her. She moaned loudly into his mouth at every pulse of his cock inside of her and the hot wash of sperm inside of her. Her legs wrapped around him as the sensation overtook her.

  
Eventually their hips slowed and their kisses lightened. He sat up and admired the rosey flushed look she had on her dusky freckled cheeks and the pink tips of her perky nipples. He ran his hands down her chest, her belly, to her legs. He held them open so he could see himself still gripped inside of her. Both of them glistening from their cum. He didn’t want to let go of her, but he could be hard for some time afterwards, so he decided to pull out to spare her the impending discomfort of the hard desk.

He tilted her knees up, bumping her hips upwards with his before he pulled out. He was rewarded with an unobstructed view of her freshly fucked pussy. His spend bubbling from inside her, her open pussy overflowing. He groaned at the sight. He wanted to flip her over and go again and again. Why did he think AMs were a good thing? He was going to spend the whole day obsessing over getting buried inside her again. 

One look at her made his thoughts of a nooner go out the window. Her brain was catching up now that her body was cooling off. She abruptly sat up and slid off the desk. Her movements causing a river of cum to flow down her thighs. “Ugh!” She said somewhat disgusted, “Use a condom next time. I’m not on the pill and this is a mess.” 

He grabbed her chin firmly in his hand and forced her to look at him as her liquid insides flowed out, “The mess is part of the reminder. As for the pill, I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” He said casually.

She pushed his hand away. “Not if this is an every day thing. I already checked. I can’t take emergency contraceptive every day. Regular birth control pills won’t start to work for at least a month. You need to use something. I don’t want you to get me pregnant or give me something.” She said still disgusted, looking around for something to clean herself up with. She started to scan the coat rack to see if anything was there. Nothing.

“Are you fishing around to find out if I’ve got other women? Don’t worry, sweetheart. You are and will be my only one. And I’m clean.” He pulled out a hand towel from his gym bag and after wiping himself off he gave it to her.

“How cute. So we are exclusive now?” She looked at the towel and then skeptically back at him. She was not convinced. She began wiping the mess down her legs up to the juncture between her thighs. Making a face at the mess, she kept wiping. “Great, so if I get pregnant, I’ll know it's yours. Why doesn’t that make me feel better?”

He shrugged, not appearing terribly concerned. He had tucked himself back into his pants and straightened his tie. Sitting back down on his black chair, if it wasn’t for the slightly sweaty slightly messy hair of his, you wouldn’t know he had been fucking her hard a few moments ago. Rey figured she cut a very different figure. Buck naked, covered in cum, and hair annihilated. She didn’t doubt she looked completely debauched. 

Rey scanned the floor for her panties. They were gone. She stood up with her hand out, “Give them back.” she said. She knew she didn’t need to give him any explanation. 

“No. They are mine now. Like I said, the mess is a reminder. I want you to feel me all day long. You’re mine. The company is mine. The game plan is mine. The panties are my trophy.” He said, rather triumphantly.

She rolled her eyes. “Believe me, I’ll feel this mess all day with or without the panties, but I can’t have your cum dripping down my legs all day. People will be able to see and smell it. Plus, it is unsanitary. I have to work with the developers today for as long as I can. I need to not leave a puddle of your cum everywhere I sit.” She kept her hand out. He fished them out of his pocket and gave them back.

“I want them at the end of the day.” He said. She rolled her eyes at him as she dressed. Slipping on her shoes she shot back, “You’ll have to come down to the development lab to get them. Then you can see the work I’m doing. But from now on, if you want to keep my panties, you’re buying me more. And sets. I like my lingerie to match. And you’re wearing a condom.” 

Turning to the window and using it like a mirror, she tried to straighten her hair out. She would head straight to the ladies room, but she could at least make it look sufficiently presentable until then.

She didn’t look back at him. She wasn’t going to argue with him about any of that. She was going to hold firm. He may think marking her with his cum made him the boss, but that is only because he doesn’t know her very well yet. 

______


	4. TGIF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of wills continues

Chapter 4

On Friday, Rey arrived for their 8am  _ meeting _ with two things in her hand: the list of the people being cut that day and the condom she demanded he wear. He was already there, waiting for her. Putting those things on the table, she began to undress.

“Ok. This works.” He said.

“Which works?” She asked. She was expecting pushback.

He didn’t answer, just gave her a roguish twinkle in his eye.

She wished he wouldn’t flirt with her and be charming. It was hard enough on her that she found him attractive while he was threatening her entire world. She was embarrassed at her reaction to him as it was.

Stripped bare, she sat on his desk in front of him while he sat impeccably dressed. His sharp dark suit and hair contrasting with his fair skin. He stopped her from leaning backwards this time. Placing his hands on her knees, he spread her open and leaned into her space to take one of her pert nipples in his mouth. Her eyes rolled back into her head, but not before she saw the contrast between his pale skin and her sunkissed golden tan. He lavished attention on both of her breasts.Taking his hands and kneading her breasts as he licked and sucked. 

The feelings he stirred in her were making her dizzy and her pussy wet. Moans escaped her lips with each pull of her nipples into his mouth. 

Running his hands down her ribs, he gently laid her down onto the desk, kisses following his hands until they made it to the juncture of her legs. His mouth and hands getting coated in the wetness he inspired in her. 

Like before, he took his time savoring her wetness in his mouth and hearing the lusty moans he pulled from her. His motions started with his lips sucking in her clit and ended with a tongue flick. He started gently and then became greedy. He took more of her into his mouth and angled so his tongue could start to penetrate her wet hot hole. He couldn’t get enough of her taste, the sound of her voice, the feel of her on his lips. He loved the feel of her hands in his hair, urging him on as he drank her orgasm up. 

Pulling her off the desk, he turned her around, leaning her over the desk as he stood up. The smell and taste of her drove him to the edge of sanity. He unbuttoned his jacket, unbuckled his pants and pushed them down enough to expose his heavy cock and over burdened balls. His encounter with her yesterday played in his head all day long, filling his testicles up in anticipation of getting inside of her again. 

He thought about pushing into her without the condom. He wanted to ride her bare like before. The damage was done, in his mind. He had tasted himself on her this morning and knew full well his sperm was still inside. In this position, she wouldn’t know and he pretty much told her he would not wear one. His body was warring with his mind. His desire to fuck her bare was about to win out until his last coherent thought poped up. If he refused, he would have a fight on his hands with her next time.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he grabbed the foil packet and tore it open with his teeth. Sliding it on, he pushed into her. Despite the glove on his cock, she still felt amazing. 

He looked down to see his sheathed cock glide inside of her. Fisting his hand in her hair, gripping one of her buns, he drove her into the desk with the power of his thrusts. 

He hit her impossibly deep in this position. Every hit made her toes curl and her pussy squirt on him. She came almost instantly. He was not even close to done with her, so he took his hand between her legs to play with her clit. He stroked her dripping wet clit while he pumped into her from behind.

Quickling losing control, she used the desk as leverage and started fucking him back. Rolling her hips in time to his thrusts, causing him to grunt and growl in ecstasy from behind her. The condom dulled the sensitivity just enough to make his hard on go forever. It made his orgasm slower to build, but it was going to be no less powerful.

From his vantage point he watched her ass cheeks turn pink from his endless pounding into her. He loved the color of her skin and the jiggle of her ass as he rammed into her. He could watch her jiggle and listen to her moan all morning. Putting his hand on her back, he held her against the table for his final thrusts, cumming hard. Holding firm to her and buried in deep, he filled the condom to capacity.

As their orgasm faded, he nuzzled her hair and sprinkled her with kisses from her hairline to her shoulder blades. Eventually, he made a move to let her up, holding the condom to his cock as he withdrew. Its weight fighting the suction and pull of her pussy as he pulled out, ultimately yielding the heavy load he had built up for her since yesterday. Taking the condom off, he gave it to her. Partly to show he complied, the other part to impress her with what she was missing. 

Reflexively she put her hand out, the weight of it hitting her palm. She blushed at him giving it to her. For a second she felt like a teacher who had a kid put his gum in her hand. She wasn’t sure why he would give it to her, other than to show he respected her wishes. For that, she didn’t complain that he could have easily thrown it away himself. Dropping it in the wastebasket, she began dressing. 

He wiped himself off with the extra hand towel he brought today. He handed it to her to use. Tucking himself back into his suit, he was buttoned up and looking like a professional in no time flat. Rey envied how he looked relatively unaffected. He looked like he could have stepped off of a runway. She looked and felt like what she was, thoroughly fucked. A big sigh escaped her lips as she wiped away the copious evidence of how much she liked what he did to her. 

He took to rubbing her flank as she dressed and rearranged herself. It was a lover’s caress and he was mesmerized by her movements. He was trying hard to devise some way to get her to fuck him over the weekends. After the build up he got obsessing over her all day, he was going to be bursting at the seams come Monday.

“I’ll do the announcement today at noon. You’re welcome to be present if you wish, but I’m fine to do it myself.” He offered.

“That’s ok. I’ll skip it. This is your show, as you have taken great pains in reminding me.” She said wryly.

“And great pleasure, too.” As she was almost dressed and started to pull away from his wandering hand, he blurted out, “Come to my place this weekend.”

She stopped short. “Why? Am I supposed to decorate a desk there at 8am sharp, now?” She asked. He wanted to laugh, she was all sass, even though he knew she intended it as a dig. A small snicker escaped him, but he pulled it back right away.

“No. I want to fuck you on a real bed and take my time.” He said, candidly. 

_ Figures _ , she thought. He wanted to get his dick wet on weekends, too. She felt jaded by his statement. As much as she wouldn’t mind getting tossed around by him all weekend, his offer wasn’t very flattering. He would reduce her to a fuck toy if she let him and she wasn’t going to allow that.

She turned around and leaned over the desk, closing space between them. It was an intimate gesture, and one he almost confused for a kiss until she stopped too far away and leveled a teasing look at him. “You get all the time you want...on Monday morning. The arrangement was for 8am on this desk so you could show me who was boss, and that is what you get,” She said.

He looked at her and saw her eyes glitter. So, she was creating boundaries. He liked boundaries. Mostly so he could push them. His eyes sparkled back.

“For now…” He said, the promise of later hung heavy in the air. 

_ This is going to be a painfully long weekend _ , he thought to himself. 

Pushing off the desk, she left the office. She immediately turned a bright pink when Mitaka looked up at her as she emerged. She thought she saw a little blush on his cheeks, too, as she passed. She gave him a weak smile and moved to the ladies room like she was on fire. It felt like a brisk walk of shame and she couldn’t wait to get out of his line of sight. She was dying of embarrassment thinking about what he likely heard. Looking at her Apple Watch, she looked at the time, 9:20pm. The thought of Mitaka listening to their fuck fest for almost an hour and a half made her want to crawl into a hole and die of mortification. 

After Rey collected herself in the ladies, she made her way over to her office. Not caring that it looked weird, Rey stopped in front of Rose to tell her she was going to leave for the day, mostly to not be present for the lay-offs. She objected to them and her absence was her silent protest. Kylo Ren could play the boss all he likes without her. Rose’s sympathetic weak nod barely registered as Rey hurried from the building for what was already feeling like a long weekend.

______

Rey retreated to her tiny apartment in the cheapest part of San Jose. Putting her second hand purse on the small galley countertop in what passed as a kitchen, she took a sparkling water out of the fridge and made a move to open the window for fresh air. 

The sound of the ghetto below invaded her small flat two stories above, but Rey didn’t notice. It was the background noise of her life. She went about kicking her shoes off and sitting on her thrift store love seat to decompress. 

She felt like a chicken, not being there when the people she selected got laid off today. Her mood kept her from enjoying the fizz of her drink as she felt the weight of her life pressing in on her. 

She supposed she should feel good. She stopped Kylo from cutting 15% of the jobs that he wanted. With First Order and Kylo Ren running the show, she would have to take that as a win.

She looked around and sighed the contentment of a person who just arrived home. Her one bedroom shabby chic rented apartment was more her style than any space she had filled in the last two years. The only new furnishings she had in her apartment were a throw rug and a few colorful pillows to match she got at IKEA after she got the venture capital buy-in that first year. It was her one big splurge, that and her computer.

Her computer setup she built herself. Duel deluxe screens and a custom set up she crafted out of components she salvaged from computers over the years. Juxed opposed to her computer set up was her tinkerer’s workbench, with the latest computer components she was working on. Coils of metal, soldering irons, and scrap from the last assembly she deconstructed littered its surface. 

Looking at her workbench, she wistfully thought that was going to be where she will likely be working full time herself any day now. 

Kylo offered her a lifeline, but Rey was still debating how much she could trust him. After all, he only seemed to want her pussy. But that made her wonder, why her? And why would he value her pussy over the money he could make parting her company out. It didn’t really make a lot of sense to her. Maybe he was some fabulously wealthy eccentric?

She didn’t doubt she was missing something that he clearly saw. He seemed to have done the math in his head to calculate the value of the company’s constituent parts. He seemed to know the bargain he was striking with her to get her to let him eat her pussy for almost an hour each morning. God that man loved to eat pussy, Rey thought dreamily. 

Drinking heavily, she reflected on how much time he devoted to making her toes curl with his head buried between her legs. Remembering that rich sable colored hair tickling her thighs as he sucked on her like she was made of soft serve ice cream, Rey started to become aware of how slick she was between her legs. 

Rey put her drink down on the industrial wire spool she salvaged and covered with a cotton cloth that she used as an end table. Wiggling her skirt up, Rey leaned back on her love seat and started sliding her panties off of her hips. Running her hand across her pussy, she marveled at how wet she was getting over him, again. Bringing her fingers to her nose, she smelled the foreign scents he had put in her. She smelled of male and rubber. Licking the pads of her fingers, she lowered them to her hungry clit. 

She wanted to daydream about someone else, but he was all she could think about. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she worried about what she feared was a growing infatuation with him. She wondered what was the matter with her? He was dangerous to her and everything she worked hard for. But, maybe that was also it. He was an element she couldn’t manage. In her life of spartan self contained order, he was a wild man. 

Despite her misgivings, her pussy leaked around her fingers as she fantasized about all the wicked wild things he did to her the last two mornings. All of the sensible reasons her mind considered about why she should steer clear of him, but her body was not listening at all. 


	5. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend was too long for Kylo Ren, and left him aching. He thinks Rey should take responsibility for that.

____

By Monday morning, Kylo was ready to explode and was in a foul mood as a result. He refused to take himself in hand all weekend, in a way to punish her for not being there. It was her fault he was in agony. She needed to take responsibility for it. By 7:45am he felt like a bull waiting for a red cape to be flashed in front of him. 

When Rey came in at 8am, he was ready to spit nails, pacing behind his desk. “You’re late.” He said in a deep angry yet quiet voice. 

“Good morning to you!” She said. Flashing a smile and her Apple Watch at him as she approached his desk, she said “8am. Right on time.” She was cheerful and sunny, a blinding contrast to his stormy mood.

Rey was in a pleasant mood. She had spent a relaxing weekend at home, tinkering with her latest component and rubbing out her many daydreams featuring the inexplicably grouchy man. She gave him a sassy look to counter his crabby one. 

“No, you’re supposed to be on that desk by 8am.” His dark eyebrows were in an angry V as he stared a hole in her.

“Miss me, did you?” She said with artificial sweetness.

He had nothing pleasant to say to that, because it was 100% true and he was pissed as hell about how badly he had missed her. He unbuckled his pants on her approach and had already unzipped his fly in anticipation.

He reached out and pulled her close, giving her a punishing kiss. He was seriously thinking of ripping her silk blouse off her. He started to go for the front of the blouse to pull it down, but he knew himself well enough that he was going to tear it off. He thought better of it and instead turned her to the desk and hiked up her skirt.

“I thought you wanted me bare and on the desk.” She said over her shoulder, still teasing and enjoying his frustration.

“We are going to skip the niceties.” He said gruffly. He was a man on a mission. 

Rey giggled playfully, despite the manhandling. “There were niceties? Where was I when that happened?” 

Ignoring her lightheartedness, Kylo pulled his own pants down to his knees and pulled her panties down to hers. With no preliminaries, he pushed her onto the desk and into her pussy. Her not being sufficiently wet made it an effort to force his way inside, but he sank to the hilt in one swift brutal motion.

The playfulness dissolved in an instance. The sudden invasion of her body robbed Rey of her breath. She was overwhelmed by his dark energy conquering her from behind. “Wait!” She said as he plowed into her. Hitting her cervix repeatedly, his bare cock’s precum and her responsive slick quickly accommodated him after a few pumps. 

“Kylo stop! I brought a condom…” She tried turning her upper body to reason with him, but his instincts were driving him now. His nostrils flared and his pupils were blown in his passion. He had to have her right then and there. Nothing was going to stop him.

He was breathing hard and his hips powered into her like a locomotive. Rey tried to keep her wits about her, but it was a lost cause under his onslaught. He was doing things to her that her body wanted, even if her brain didn’t. 

She could hear his orgasm building. She could feel it getting close. The flare of his cock was working its magic on her as his orgasm started to crest, “No, don’t!” She was having a hard time forming words, “Don’t cum inside me. It's not safe... day.” 

The words were not yet out of her mouth before she heard him roar out loud and felt the hot spurt of his cum hit her back walls, sending her into her own blinding orgasm. He held her hips tight as he drove into her, her pussy squeezing every drop out of him. Her cheeks burning at how loud they were and how raw he was fucking her. It was all so primitive in their high tech polished office. 

His hips pumped in and out of her slower as his orgasm waned. His cock meeting no resistance in her sloppy wet pussy, heavily coated in his cum. 

Rey tried to stand up, but he was having no part of it. He pushed her back down, none too gently. He smacked her bare ass hard as he kept pumping languidly through the end of his orgasm. His hard on was not even a little diminished.

“Oh no, we are not done yet. Not by a long shot.” He said in a chastising manner. As if to say she was foolish if she thought he only had one shot in him after a whole weekend of obsessing over her.

She made a short sound of protest, but the magic his cock was working on her in her afterglow suppressed her natural inclination to rebel against his possession. 

He leaned forward and started working her shirt off of her. He took her bra off of her and went about removing his own jacket and shirt as he leisurely fucked in and out of her. Kylo needed to feel the conditioned air on his hot torso before he set about the business of unloading his heavy balls inside his little rebel. His muscles were already coated in a sheen of sweat. 

“You made me wait, so I saved it all up for you.” He went on to roughly fuck and fill her two more times before finally letting her up around noon. She was dizzy for a little afterwards, but feeling him pull out and the veritable flood of his semen gush out of her abused pussy when he finally let her up brought her back to reality. She turned around, hauled off, and smack him on the face.

“What the hell!” 

“What are you mad about, that I fucked you bare and hard or that I stopped?” He challenged. His cheek staining red from her handprint. 

She was so angry she could not even breathe. Her only response was to point a finger in his face, daring him to say another word or try to touch her again. She put her blouse on, skipping her bra, and stormed out of his office without even a backwards glance, lingerie in hand. At this point, she did not even care that Mitaka had heard every bump and grind. Kylo Ren and his little toad could go straight to hell. 

______


	6. On Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's choices have a reckoning, both at First Order and with Rey.

Tuesday Morning, Kylo waited patiently, but no Rey. After giving her half an hour, Kylo started to get up from his seat to hunt her down when his phone buzzed. It was Mitaka, “You know I don’t like to be disturbed,” Kylo said first.

“I know sir, but Rey has not arrived yet.” Mitaka stating the obvious started to make Kylo’s blood boil until he heard what came next, “It is Mr. Snoke on line 1 for you.” Kylo groaned, but took the call.

Anders Snoke was the founding partner of First Order Venture Capital and an old business partner of his grandfather’s. That connection got him the associate position at First Order right out of college, but his own ruthlessness made him partner before he was 30. Despite being one of the biggest money makers at First Order, he still was intimidated by his grandfather’s old partner.

“Hello, Sir.” Kylo Ren said. He always felt like the young man he was when he first was brought on board.

“My boy!” Snoke said with glee.Snoke’s mood was always well connected to whatever machination he was acting on that day. Snokes good news bode ill for someone. Kylo hoped it was not him.

“How are things, Sir?” Kylo asked.

“How are things, indeed, my boy.” Snoke started, “You’ve been remarkably silent since arriving at our latest acquisition. By now I would get a detailed report from you, but I have yet to hear anything. That is rather...unusual for you.” Snoke hedged.

“Yes, Sir. I have been busy working with the founder to see how best to capitalize on the company’s assets before making that report.” Kylo said. 

“Interesting…” Snoke’s voice on the line sounded unconvinced, which made Kylo nervous. Usually he would have announced the next moves to Snoke, but he had been so distracted with Rey and trying to please her he had totally gone off the usual script. 

“Interesting?” Kylo was starting to get nervous. Snoke can smell a rat, and Kylo was not being above board about the company. His motives had changed since arriving.

“Yes, interesting. Care to explain why it is taking you so long?” 

Snoke knew something was up. “Just taking longer than I expected,” Kylo continued to evade.

“Actually, my boy, you are not taking longer than I expected.” Snoke said cryptically. When Kylo did not respond, he continued, “ I distinctly recall when Ms. Niima came to pitch her company to First Order. You spent an inordinate amount of time with her profile and researching her and her company, that I remember.”

“I did?” Kylo said, feeling exposed.

“Yes. You did.” Snoke said, mildly amused.

“You’re getting distracted, aren’t you, my boy.” Snoke was toying with Kylo now.

“I said I was busy.” Kylo was getting perturbed. 

“Yes, so you said...busy with the founder.” Snoke paused for effect, “Whose business are you on now, Kylo? Time is money to First Order, and you look like you are wasting both to me.”

The harsh words from his mentor stung. “What would you have me do?” Kylo said with practiced calm.

“Whatever is best for First Order, Kylo. That is what I want you to do.” There was heavy expectation in Snoke's tone.

Kylo thought about what he said for a while. Doubtless, Snoke read a lot into the time it was taking Kylo to respond, but Kylo had some soul searching to do. He wasn’t a deep man, so it didn’t take too long. He wasn’t deep, but he was decisive. Two things Snoke appreciated about him, usually. Today, he expected he was going to be less than happy.

“Fine. I’m not ready to pull the plug on this company or Ms. Niima’s potential. I’ll personally buy out First Order’s interest, in case it does not pan out. That will give First Order the profit it expects and give me the freedom to take the risk.” Kylo said with confidence. He was not going to cop to the personal stuff, but he was still speaking the truth. From a certain point of view.

This was met with silence across the line. Snoke was thinking about the proposal, “You aren’t being cutthroat here are you, boy?” he said, skeptically.

“No, Sir. I cannot guarantee an outcome and I admit to a loss of objectivity when it comes to this company’s chances of success. It is best I buy the firm out. Have Hux go over the figures and we’ll come up with a price. This company has no IPO for at least another year, probably 2.” Kylo said. 

Venture capital firms aren’t long term prospect driven. They want their money in and out, with the fattest possible return. He hoped the lack of option to take the company pubilc for another year or two would make selling more appealing. Without Snoke, Kylo would not have the pressure to cut the company to pieces. Cutting the company up would guarantee no shot at Rey ever again. 

“Alright. I’ll have Hux go over the figures and take it to the partners. You’ll recuse yourself of any decisions within First Order on this one, though.”  
  
“Ok. As always, you are wise.” Kylo said, hoping a show of humility would make Snoke more agreeable to his proposed solution.

A derisive snort came over the line, so clearly Snoke was not moved by flattery today. “I’ll have Hux reach out to you for details. We miss you back at HQ, Kylo. I hope you will return to us soon, when you’re done startup slumming.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” Kylo said. The call ended and Kylo took a big breath. He is gambling on Rey and her ideas.

Leaning back in his chair, he looked around her office. He looked at the newspaper clippings she had framed. She was shaking hands with a dean at her college over a prototype of some kind and receiving a ribboned medal. In others she had framed, articles were published on her start up’s meteoric rise from basement project to Silicon Valley. For all of her athletic good looks, she was a bonafide genius, and he found that as undeniably sexy as her legs. 

Yes, he had lost all objectivity where she was concerned, but his faith in his choice of woman and investment only strengthened. 

________

That faith was sorely tested when she didn’t show the next two days. Thursday at 8:30am Kylo’s office door burst open and he stormed out. Mitaka jumped at the loud bang of the door hitting the wall. Seeing Kylo Ren’s angry face did not calm Mitaka at all. He nervously watched Kylo march out of his room and down the hall to Rey’s office.

Rose heard the angry footfall of Kylo before she saw him. Remaining seated, she leaned over her desk to try to get a better look. Spotting his face, she quickly sat back up and went back to her typing. He intimidated her and she absolutely did not want to talk to him.

He passed her desk and opened Rey’s office door. He walked into the room where Rose couldn’t see him. She could hear him thought. He made a guttural yell and she could hear the contents of Rey’s desk hit the floor. _Stars he is furious_ , she thought. She couldn’t help herself but to stare in wonder at him as he emerged a moment later.

Kylo tried to compose himself before he approached Rose. He knew Rose and Rey were close. His Rey had taken to ground and he needed to coax her out of hiding. If that failed, he needed to flush her out. Rose was the quickest route to Rey Kylo could think of. 

Taking a frustrated breath, in effort to calm himself, he said carefully to Rose, “Where is Rey?” 

_Oh God, please don’t try to smile at me_ , Rose thought. Kylo was clearly trying to be nice to her and that scared her even more than him being his normal intimidating self. “Uh, I don’t know.” She said with a little shake to her voice. She took a deep breath in anticipation of his next words.

Rose watched him purse his lips and his tight jaw twitch. Tapping his hand against his thigh, he continued with feigned calm, “Have you spoken to her lately?”

“Um, not since Monday morning.”

“What did she say Monday morning?” He said a little too quickly.

Rose’s tongue darted out to wet her lips. All of a sudden her mouth was as dry as the Mojave. “Um, she...she said,” Rose took a deep breath and started again, “she said...she was going home and...she wasn’t coming back anytime soon.” 

Rose watched Kylo work his jaw to the point she thought his teeth would crack. 

“I see.” He said. He stared off out the window, thinking. A moment later, he focused back on Rose, “You know where Rey lives.” It wasn’t a question. Rose’s mouth opened and closed several times, but no words came out.

“Let me rephrase that,” He said with a deadly calm, “You’re going to tell me where Rey lives.”

“I...I...I” Rose couldn’t form a coherent sentence. She felt like telling this man where Rey lived would be a terrible betrayal, but this man was now her boss.

“Rose...look it up on the computer please and get it to me... _now._ ” His patience was clearly at an end. Rose swung around and looked in the computer for the address she already knew by heart. If she gave him what was on the company file, it wasn’t a betrayal, right? 

She wrote it out and handed it to him, “Apartment D in San Jose? This had better be right,” He said, threateningly, “This is right, isn’t it?”

Reluctantly, Rose nodded her head. Squeezing her eyes shut for a second, she prayed her friend was alright. Fortified by her moment of silence, Rose opened her eyes with as skeptical a look as she could summon, “That is right, but...but...I’ve worked for her for over 2 years and...and...and she has never missed a day of work before. If she is not here, she has her reasons.” Rose wasn’t sure what was going on with Rey and Kylo Ren, but she was sure he was the reason she wasn’t coming.

Kylo gave her a black look, but thought for a second. He gave her a slight respectful nod that surprised Rose a bit, then stalked off. Doubtless to Rose, Kylo Ren was planning to give Rey a house call.


	7. Aggressive Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is AWOL and Kylo goes on the hunt to bring her back.

Kylo followed his Tesla Roadster’s GPS for the directions to Rey’s place, but was increasingly in doubt as he drove further into the seediest part of San Jose. When he arrived at what it told him was her apartment, he stared at it with a puzzled look on his face. _What on earth?_

Parking his Tesla on the street out front, Kylo scanned the immediate area. It was the epitome of urban decay. If this was Rey’s apartment, and he hoped to God it wasn’t, it was a complete dump. This was a neighborhood that the dot.com boom missed completely. He walked up to the outside stoop and looked at the buzzer system scanning for her name and found it. Hers was an old building from another time, complete with a security door in the center of it and a series of buttons to ring separate apartments. He buzzed her and stepped back to see if he could see her out of one of the windows as he waited for her to answer.

He saw her head pop out of an old bay window and look down to the street one story below. They made eye contact and she rolled her eyes, shutting the window and moving away. He buzzed her again and got no answer. Three more of those and he was rewarded with her return to the window and an annoyed “Go away!” shouted down to him on the street.

“Rey, we need to talk.” He said loudly, knowing his deep booming voice would carry to her on the second floor.

“No, actually we don’t. I quit. Go away.” She started to go back inside, but his voice stopped her.

“You can’t quit and I won’t go away. We are going to talk!” His voice had the air of authority, which made Rey bristle.

Somewhere from inside the building he heard several people yell loudly “Shut up!” in a variety of colorful ways.

“No, we aren’t. Now go away!” She slammed the window closed. He could hear the old single paned glass rattle from where he stood.

“I’m not leaving, Rey! We are going to talk. Let me come up.” He yelled at her. Walking back to the buzzer system he pressed her button over and over. He could hear the old tyme buzz from her apartment even from outside.

A chorus of neighbors were responding when she wouldn’t. The consensus was that he needed to get lost.

He yelled again, “I’m not going away, Rey! Now open up!”

A balding guy in a faded white undershirt stuck his head out of a window from a different apartment, “Stop with the buzzer and fuck off, mister!”

Kylo stepped back from the stoop and looked up at first Rey’s window and then the guy hanging out of the neighboring apartment window. Rey wasn’t responding, but he at least had one person whose attention he had.

“Open this door and I’ll stop buzzing.” Kylo said reasonably to him. 

“Hell no. Why should I?” The little guy said. 

“Would a $50 bill be a good enough reason?” Kylo gave him a raised eyebrow. That clearly got the guy’s attention in a good way. Kylo reached in his wallet and waved the cash at him.

The guy gave a jerk of his head upwards that Kylo interpreted as a yes. A second later the guy buzzed the door open and Kylo started up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, the greedy little guy met him for the cash. “That’s her place right there. Apartment D.” He pointed out. Then, walking up to Rey’s place, he banged on the door, “Rey!” he yelled. Rey immediately opened the door to confront her pissy neighbor.

“What, Teedo?” Rey said, having opened the door wide, not realizing Kylo was with him. 

“Thanks, man.” Kylo said, handing him the cash. _What excellent service from the guy for only $50 bucks_ , Kylo thought. He slightly pushed past a surprised Rey and walked into her place.

“What the hell, Teedo! This is a security building. This,” She pointed to the large man walking into her unit, “is a breach in security! This is exactly what the door is supposed to prevent!” 

“This ain't no club, Rey. We don’t need no lines formin' outside just to see you. You got some fancy guy come over to visit, let him. He just wanna talk. Not like a guy in a suit come over to kill you or somethin'.” Teedo said over his shoulder, snickering at the though as he returned to his apartment down the hall.

“It would serve you right if he’s an American Psycho. I’m going to bring this up to the manager, Teedo” said to his parting back. 

“Ah,” he gestured to her that he was not taking her seriously, ”You _and_ your fancy guy just shut the fuck up, Rey.” And Teedo shut his door.

“Uh!” Rey growled in frustration and slammed her door shut. "What the hell are you doing here?” She said to Kylo. 

“I told you. We have to talk.” He started to look at her apartment. It was not much better from the inside. Her place was orderly, but all the decor of the place was lipstick on a hopeless pig. 

It was warm in the place, too. He took off his jacket as he looked at the old building’s higher ceilings, which didn’t make the room much cooler with the full windows that were shut. 

“Oh no you don’t.” she said, “You’re not staying long enough to take your jacket off.” She walked over to the window and opened it to let a fresh breeze in. Unfortunately, the street noise was let in as well. 

Taking his jacket off anyway, he draped it over the arm of her sofa and started to look around. A tiny galley kitchen was partly visible from the living area. On the other side of the living area there was a bedroom he assumed. He started to walk towards it.

“Where are you going?” She said, her voice rising in alarm.  
  


“Is this the whole place?” He asked, incredulously.

“Yes, now would you mind not invading my privacy?” She said, flustered.

“Jesus, this place is practically a studio. Why are you here? Do they pay you to live here or what?” He looked around the room wondering what they were doing there.

He stopped from going into her dark bedroom, which looked like it either lacked windows or had blackout curtains. There was a light bathroom off of it, so he assumed that’s where the window was. 

His attention focused back on the living room, if you could even call it a room. It was a glorified shoebox, the whole place. Every part of the walls in it had some article of furniture or a built in cupboard that was built likely back in the turn of the last century, with about 20 coats of paint over it from generations gone by.

He saw her miniscule sofa by the window. Next to it was a computer set up that was incredible. She had a server attached, by the looks of it, and a 3D printer. On the next wall was what looked like a work bench. Boxes of parts and carefully organized pieces were set up on it or hanging from it. Tools were carefully organized hanging off and a vice grip clung to the side of the table. 

Kylo walked towards it and picked up the prototype on the table to get a closer look. Next to him, he heard the cabinet close and Rey walk up beside him.

Carefully, Rey picked up the prototype from his hands and placed it back on the workbench. Then, she threw a bed sheet over the table, shielding the contents from view. 

“That’s mine. I’ve been building it in my own time, so don’t even think about it.” She said to him matter-of-factly. 

“I’m not here to steal your work, Rey. I was just curious.” He said. He ran his hands in his hair in frustration. She was so defensive and everything he had done so far was just setting her off. 

“Well, don’t be. I don’t take kindly to people racing me to the patent office with my designs.” She glared at him.

“I wouldn’t either. And I don’t know what to do to convince you that I’d never do that to you.” He said, earnestly.

“Give me back _my_ other patents that belonged to _my_ company that you took?” She said, pointedly.

_Ah_ , he thought to himself. _That’s where she is coming from_.

“I hope that you’ll stay with the company and I can transfer it back to your hands, Rey. That’s what I’m here about.”

She looked at him skeptically and walked around him to her sofa. It was so small, he didn’t think he could fit on it without placing her in his lap, and he was pretty sure she wouldn’t go for that right now. Not after just practically accusing him of corporate espionage.

“Why would you do that? You got what you wanted from me.” She gave a derisive self-deprecating snicker towards herself, “Yah, you got everything.” she finished quietly.

He looked around for a dining table and chairs. There wasn’t one. Clearly, she didn’t entertain much. He pulled her computer chair towards the sofa and sat down. 

He debated telling her the truth. That if she walked away now, he had nothing. 

“I told you before that you were the company and I was not lying. That’s how I see it.” He said. 

“Well, you said you wanted to show me that you were the boss, congrats. You’re the boss. You get the lot. I’m out.” She said. She had no emotional inflection in her voice. She couldn’t allow it or she would burst into tears in front of him, and she would _not_ cry in front of this man. 

“Because I wouldn’t use a condom? That’s it?” He asked, a little pissy.

  
She gave him a look that made it clear she thought he was completely clueless, “That’s it?” She asked. “No, that’s the end of it. That was the final straw. You took everything from me and excuse me if I _refuse_ to give you my first born, too.”

He lost his breath for a moment. Her first born. He really had not thought about it. He wasn’t really thinking about it when he was busy fucking her. He did what he wanted and what he wanted was to feel good. He didn’t doubt his instincts played a huge part in what he wanted, but the idea of actually getting her pregnant did not seem likely to him. Clearly, it was very real to her.

He felt like he wanted to be defensive, but deep down he knew he didn’t have a defense, so he shrugged. “I’ll take responsibility if it comes to that.” He said, not sounding at all sure. 

She looked at him, not reassured in the least, “Terrific. What I’ve always wanted in life, to co-parent with a checkbook.” She rolled her eyes with a sneer and wished him gone, “Are you done, yet? I feel like we are done here.”

She had really made him nervous, now, “Having resources is not a bad thing, Rey.” He looked around her squalid little apartment and thought having a baby that came with a support check would improve her situation. Then he thought about it. _Why did she live in a squalid little apartment?_ “I know you have resources, too, Rey. Why do you live like this? You own a multi-million dollar company and hold several patents. Why?”

“Wow, you’re judgmental. You don’t know anything about me and until now, you have not bothered to ask. Now that I’m out of the picture, I don’t feel like justifying myself to you.” 

Running his hand through his hair in frustration, again. She was super defensive. How was he going to get her to drop that and actually talk and be receptive to him? 

“Rey, I’m sorry if I sounded judgmental. I really do want to know you better. And I want you back. And not just because I want to get in your panties again, which I won’t lie, I do.” She gave another derisive snort at that, “I told you before that you are the company. I did not lie. I really do think that. While I don’t know you personally, I spent a lot of time researching your work and your company. I know what I’m missing, what the company is missing, if you drop out.”

He was leaning forwards towards her in the chair, his elbows resting on his knees. Subconsciously, he had placed his hands together in what looked like a prayer. Rey saw what he was doing and was more than a little surprised by him. This was not the man who charged into her company and booted her out from behind her desk. Kylo noticed that she looked a little stunned, so he pressed on.

“I want you back, Rey. In every way, I want you back. What do I have to do to get you back?” He was laid bare and his look was determined. All she could do was meet his honest statement and question with stunned silence. 

“Ok, let me start. I’ll hire back everyone that we laid off. How is that for a start?” 

Rey took a deep breath and tried to stamp down a giddy feeling rising in her chest. This is not how she thought her day was going to go.

“That’s… a pretty good start.” She said, noncommittally. She wondered what else he would offer without her pushing. She looked at him expectantly.

_Ok, she wants more_ , Kylo thought. What else could he promise? He knew what got them into this mess was him forcing himself on her and not wearing a condom. He had no intention of promising to not touch her again, so maybe if he started with the obvious, “...and I promise to use a condom when you ask me to.” He said, trying to make it sound like a promise he would keep. He hoped she wouldn’t pull the rug out from under his entire sex life by saying no sex any more. 

“Errrr.” She made an indignant sound, like he got a wrong answer buzzer. _Shit_ , he thought. _She was going to shoot down his sex life_. “We are done with your demonstration of supremacy, Kylo. No more 8am ‘meetings’” She said. 

“You enjoyed them, too, until they...got out of hand. We are good together and you know it.” He said. He was actually not sure if she was physically attracted to him, so he played to what he thought was his strength. They had chemistry.

Rey was so beautiful, she could get any man she wanted. He knew he was not the most attractive man, but he knew he did have appeal. It may only be his money and his family connections, but women wanted him. Why not Rey? He knew he gave Rey pleasure. He had her squirting in his mouth and on his cock the few times they fucked. He knew she got off on him at least. He could build off that if she would let him.

“Not at work. My company means too much to me. The work sex is a huge distraction to both of us. I haven’t gotten hardly any work done since we started those ‘meetings’.” She said. 

He swallowed hard. Damn it, he didn’t want to hear that, but distracting was good, right? She sure was distracting to him, for sure.

“I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but not fucking is not going to make you less distracting to me. I’d argue that it would make you more distracting.”

She shook her head, like he was a crazy person. “I’m serious,” he said, “Look at me. We are arguing about something important and I’ve had a hard on since I walked through this door.” He stood up for a moment and pointed to the front of his elegant trousers. With the suit jacket off, it was obvious. His stiff cock was presenting an impressive outline. 

Heat rose to Rey’s cheeks and it was not from the temperature of the room. She started to gush at remembering how he felt inside her, but she needed to reclaim herself. 

“Kylo, every morning Mitaka is listening to...us. I know he can hear us. Every time I have to do a walk of shame from that office and I know he notices.” 

“No, he doesn’t. And even if he does, he wouldn’t dare say anything to anyone. He knows me too well.”

She was kind of turned on by Kylo’s obvious defensiveness of her, but she couldn’t forget it was because he wanted to continue with fucking her. She was more than that and he needed to acknowledge and respect that.

“It won’t take long before other people notice what we are doing, if they haven’t already. It is only a matter of time before it hurts my reputation, which will hurt my career. I can’t let that happen.”

He couldn’t let her cut him off, he had to think of something. Without any reflection, Kylo reached over to her, grabbed her by the shoulders, and picked her up. He lifted her long enough to slide onto the tiny sofa where she had sat and then put her on his lap. Having her sit on his hard on was killing him, but he had to get her to capitulate. Their chemistry is undeniable, so maybe letting it work on her now would get him the result he wanted.

He nuzzled her, breathing in the scent of her glorious hair. Now that he has been in her sweltering little apartment he understands why she wears her hair in her traditional three little buns. He wished her hair was down, but at least it allowed him access to kiss the nape of her neck.

Kylo felt her wiggle after a quick squeak of protest. He knew he was overwhelming her with his physical presence, but she responded to it. It had worked at the office and it would work now. 

“Oh sweetheart. No one will find out unless we want them to. I promise.” He coaxed.

His arms were holding her under her unfettered breasts. She wore a lightweight cream colored top and trouser set, so she had an easy time feeling his body under her. His hand under her breasts. Deep down she wanted to feel him cupping her there, but was glad he didn’t. She needed to keep her wits about her and it would be a losing battle pretty soon.

“You cannot promise that. As to our bodies' reactions to each other, it will lessen in time. No more 8am ‘meetings’.” She said. She hoped she sounded convincing to him. 

“So those are your conditions to return, huh?” He was kissing her cheek and nuzzling behind her ear. She could barely think. 

“Uh-huh.” She said with a lazy nod of her head. She felt his breath on her neck when he gave a resigned sigh. 

“I’ll respect your wishes, Rey. I hope you will change your mind about having sex with me, but until then I’ll respect your wishes.” He gave her rump a quick couple of pats signalling her to get up and his agreement. Rey took a deep breath in and made a loud sigh out when she stood. His nearness was doing things to her and she needed to keep it together until he left. 

“Those are my wishes,” She said. 

“So you will come back to work tomorrow?” He said hopefully, grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

“Yes, I will.” She showed him to the door. He left, reluctantly. Like he wanted to say more or to make a move, but he figured he would take what he could get for now. 

“Ok, Rey. See you tomorrow.” And Kylo left. Rey leaned against the door for a split second and then rushed to the window to watch him leave.

  
Kylo walked out of the building a little crestfallen _. She doesn’t want to have sex with me anymore,_ he thought dejectedly. He was going to have to content himself with her agreeing to come back to the office. Where she was close to him physically, he had a shot at changing her mind.

He was opening the door to his Tesla when he felt he was being watched. He looked over his shoulder as he swung the door open and looked at her window. He saw her head peeping out at him as he got in. Driving off, he smiled to himself. _Oh yes, he definitely had a shot at changing her mind._


	8. Blown Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey returns to the company and blows Kylo away with her... thorough work ethic. Hux walks in on Rey as she works.

Rey’s return the next morning gave Kylo the motivation he needed. He greeted her warmly outside of her office and told her he was glad she was back. They both exchanged awkward smiles and greetings as Rose looked on from her desk curious about the exchange. When Kylo left, Rey smiled slightly to herself, but set to work.

The next several weeks were a flurry of activity. Rey spent the bulk of her time in the development lab. Kylo was a frequent visitor to the lab now that Rey was making it her base of operations. He loved watching her eyes sparkle as the project came together. Lead coders, Finn and Poe, were not sure they appreciated the executive attention Rey seemed to bring with her, but the development lab was a flurry of activity with her there. Along with Kylo, Rose was an increasing visitor to the development lab, much to Finn’s pleasure. The beta project progressed well ahead of schedule. Rey’s ingenuity brought the project forward months ahead of schedule.

Finally, after another six weeks, the project was ready to launch. Rey called Kylo down and the entire department celebrated. Kylo had Mitaka bring down a crate of champagne and flutes. Rey had Rose join in the fun.The team invited everyone still in the building to join the impromptu party. 

Pouring a flute of champagne for Rey and himself, Kylo handed it to her with a sly smile on his face. Rey felt a little drunk on his attention, even without having taken a sip. The din of the group mixing in the background seemed to fade when he was making her the center of his attention. 

Holding his flute out to her in salute, “To you, Rey. I’m impressed. I can’t believe you finished and it is ready to launch.” She raised her glass and clinked it with his.

“Thank you, Kylo. I want to thank you for the support and freedom to finish. I know that the company is not out of the woods yet with First Order, but I hope this will move us closer to solvency and get them to relax.” Taking a sip of the champagne, she looked at it and made a face.

“Yes, we should discuss it tomorrow. I’ve been working on a side deal to give us both some freedom from First Order oversight. I haven’t talked to you about it yet because I don’t have anything solid, but soon.” He noticed her making the face at the drink, “Don’t like champagne?”

“I love champagne, but this tastes off” She said, sniffing it and renewing her face. 

“It's Dom Perignon, Rey.” Taking a sip, Kylo allowed its mellow fizz tickle his senses, “It tastes perfect to me.”

“It is?” She tried it again. Nope, her taste buds were definitely rejecting it. “I guess it is too expensive for my taste.” She said, kind of sadly. She was a little disappointed at yet another example of her lack of refinement. “Well, I suppose that makes me a cheap date.” She laughed a little self consciously. 

Kylo leaned forward, and despite the crowded room full of employees, he brushed a soft kiss to her cheek. “To the contrary, Rey. You’re a hard woman to impress, but I’m devoted to trying anyway.”

Rey blushed then. She could spend all evening staring up at him. A particularly loud uncorking in the background broke the spell. Rey remembered to breath and looked around. Kylo remained enchanted. He wanted to drag her home with him tonight, but he knew she wouldn’t leave the party with him while all their employees watched. 

Clearing her throat, she said “So what’s the next move, oh supreme leader?” 

“I’ll call the PR agency on finalizing the launch materials and we should have a rollout in a month, several months before schedule. That almost never happens. We may even make the news.” Kylo said, downing his champagne. Rey handed him hers. Kylo made a point of turning her glass to where she had sipped it. He ran his tongue over the imprint of her lips still on the glass, all the while watching her watch him. Rey was feeling distinctly warm and incredibly turned on. 

Rose came up to her and provided a tension release. Knowing Rose was super intimidated by Kylo, Rey suspected Rose was well into her cup to approach while he was there. “Hey Rey, who is that cute guy you’ve been working with?”

Oh yes, Rose was getting drunk. “Cute guy?” Rey looked at Rose, giggling. Rey was just one of the guys in the development lab, so she wasn’t sure who Rose meant. They were awesome guys, but she didn’t really see them in any other way than colleagues. 

“Yeah,” Rose said, her head scanning the crowd, “That guy.” Pointing out, Rose motioned to the center of the group’s attention at the other end of the room.

“Oh, that’s Finn. Want me to introduce you?” Rey said with a mischievous smile. 

  
“Yes, please!” Rose said, enthusiastically. Rey made a shrug at Kylo and he motioned for her to go and perform her matchmaking duty. Rey knew going with Rose was a good idea, because if she stayed with Kylo she was going to make a complete fool of herself in front of everyone.

Rey continued to visit with the other colleagues and play wingman in Rose’s efforts to engage Finn in a conversation, but Kylo clearly was not into mingling. He gave it another 10 minutes and sought Rey out. 

“I’m off. You got this?” He asked, again leaning into her ear to talk over the crowd. 

Nodding her head, yes, he pulled back to look at her. Leaning in again he said, “I wish you would go home with me tonight.” He put his hand on her elbow and gave it a little squeeze. 

  
The blush was getting higher on Rey. Turning into his ear, “I don’t think now is a good idea, but maybe another time?” 

He knew she was going to say no, but he was somewhat sad to hear her say it. He turned his lips to her cheek and dragged a kiss along it as he stood up to full height. Nodding his acceptance, he left. 

Like all office parties, this one didn’t last past the booze, which wasn’t long with this group. Rose had scored with Finn big that evening and they exchanged numbers. 

As everyone was turning things off and leaving, Rose and Rey went back up to the executive floors to grab their stuff from their offices. 

“Wow, Rey. He is so hot!” Rose said dreamily.

Rey got a dreamy look and blushed profusely. Finally, it dawned on Rey that Rose was not talking about Kylo, “Oh, Finn! Yes, he seems to like you, too. Are you going to see him?” 

Waving her phone in the air as she grabbed her bag, “I’m going to try!”

Rey went ahead and drove Rose home, just to be on the safe side. She let Rose pick her brain of details about Finn. As Rose left the car, she leaned back through the open passenger window to say goodbye, “You should have gone home with Kylo, Rey. The guy is totally into you.” Dreamily, Rose pushed off the car and waved goodbye.

Rey laughed it off, but as she pulled away from the curb after watching Rose go into her house, Rey knew she should have gone home with him, too. 

________

On her way into her office The next morning, Rey passed Rose, who had a shit eating grin on her face as she walked by. Rey assumed it had to do with whatever texts she was exchanging with Finn, until she looked on her desk. A huge double dozen blush colored roses were waiting for her. There was no card, but she knew who they were from. 

Rose came in to drop off some papers. Seeing the beautiful flowers, Rose sighed dreamily…”I wonder what he would have gotten you if you had actually gone home with him.” 

Drinking in their scent, Rey looked at the blooms. They were so delicate. “Oh Rose, it isn’t that. It has everything to do with finishing that project well before schedule. It’s a huge PR coup to finish so early and be out in front of analyst expectations. I’m sure that’s all.”

Rose gave her a look that said _who do you think you are fooling?_ “Yeah, I’m sure Finn and the other developers are enjoying their two dozen roses right now, too.” Shaking her head, she walked back to her desk.

Rey thought about that. Were these a love gift? He wanted her to go home with him last night, but that was nothing new. When they were having sex before he didn’t send her roses. Why now? 

At a minimum, she felt she should go over to thank him. Walking down the hall, she passed Mitaka’s desk and pointed to the door for his approval to walk in. Mitaka gave her a big smile and waved her through.

Rey opened the door and walked in. Kylo looked up from his work and his entire countenance changed. He had been puzzling over something and it was completely forgotten when she walked in. 

“Good morning! I love the roses. I don’t know what to say. They are so beautiful.” She said with a huge smile, her dimples on full display.

Rising from his desk he walked towards her, “Well, the champagne was a bust. I’m glad the roses pleased you.”

They met in the middle of the room and started to embrace. Each resisting the gravitational pull of the other for a moment, but failing. They kissed, softly at first, but it got more passionate with every passing moment.

He moaned into her mouth and started to tremble holding her. Putting his forehead on hers, he tried to calm himself. He sighed with longing, “I did what you asked of me. I gave you space to do your work and you amazed me with all you accomplished, but… I miss you.”

Rey had missed him, too. She missed his hands, his lips, his body. Everything. He had given her the space she had asked for to get her work done and it had clearly cost him. “You’re pleased?”

“Blown away, sweetheart. You’re incredible.” He started to kiss her again, showing how hungry he was for her.

Rey was glowing under his praise. He was in awe of her and he was not hiding how he felt. While kissing him passionately, Rey maneuvered him towards the white leather sofa lining the large glass wall overlooking the valley. Her hands were busy unbuttoning his suit jacket and unbuckling his pants. She could feel his growing excitement that the dry spell between them was about to be over. 

Unzipping his suit pants and pulling them past his ass to expose him completely to her, Rey broke off their kiss and pushed him back on the sofa. Kylo’s could only stare at Rey, his goddess. He was hers to do whatever she wished.

Sinking to her knees in front of him, she unbuttoned his shirt to give her better access to the massive cock pointing boldly at his belly button. Kylo loosened his tie and took it off, setting it beside him. Brushing her cheek, he started to lean forward to kiss her, but she shook her head.

“Oh no. I’m going to show you ‘blown away’.” With that, she took his cock in her hands and licked her lips. Leaning forward, she planted a kiss right on top of his sensitive head, feeling her lips get painted with a fresh glaze of precum in response. 

Licking his cock experimentally, Rey locked eyes on him and took him completely in her mouth. As she descended down his turgid length, she watched him put his hands on her head and lean back, rolling his eyes in ecstasy. His hips bucked up at the feel of him hitting the back of her and he couldn’t help but smear his precum all over the soft skin Of her throat as she swallowed him up. 

Rey took one hand and held him firm as she moved her head over his stiff massive cock, her other hand spread wide in an effort to cup his large heavy balls. She could feel them gather and tighten in excitement as she took him deep, his hips pushing up against her mouth. Her lips dragging over his silken skin, down and up again to bury her face in the springy curls at the base of his cock. Working her lips to the top of his glands, she curled her tongue around the head as she worked her way back down. She was wringing his precum from him and greedily drinking it down.

Kylo was transfixed watching her work his cock. She brought him to the brink of orgasm several times, he thought about spilling over, but he wasn’t ready to let it end. This was the blowjob of a lifetime and he was going to savor it.

Hearing her moan and slurp over him, Kylo put his hands in her hair. He watched her work him. He ran his hands over her slicked back hair, taking on of her classic three buns in his hand and cupping her head with the other. His hips rolling with her movements, letting her tongue dance over his stiff cock. 

She was picking up speed when Kylo heard the door handle click. Rey was so involved in her blowjob that she didn’t seem to notice the door push open. Kylo moved his hands to the side of her head, keeping her on his cock while covering her ears.

Kylo could see Mitaka’s arm holding the intruder as the door started to open. Kylo made sharp eye contact with the redheaded man who was starting to cross the threshold. It made the man stop in his tracks.

The redhead stopped in the ajar doorway and got a full view of the sofa in front of him, the sex act in progress, and the predatory male not wishing to be disturbed. Kylo’s suit jacket and dress shirt open, showing his muscled chest and ripped abs flexing in response to the woman on her knees before him. The primal male breaking through his rich cultured trappings.

The man saw the back of a slim brunette at Kylo’s feet, her head bobbing up and down in his lap, moaning and slurping away. Kylo’s eyes, pupils blown in passion, stared warning daggers at the man. Kylo tipped his chin to signal the other man to get out, flustering the redhead. Looking between the man getting ready to explode and the woman doing what appeared to be a thorough job of polishing his cock, the redhead narrowed his eyes and let Mitaka quietly close the door. 

Having Hux break in on the mind altering blow job he was getting from Rey gave Kylo a burst of testosterone. This was _his_ domain, and _his_ woman was working _his_ cock to please _him_. He was not going to stop for anyone, but the intrusion changed his mind about finishing in her mouth. He wanted more.

“Rey, is it safe? I want to fuck you and finish that way.” He caressed her face and saw her pull her head up, letting his cock pull out from between her glistening plump lips with a pop. 

Her eyes showed that she was totally turned on by giving him head and she was completely ready to let him fuck her now, “Yes, you can cum wherever you want.” She said breathlessly.

That was all he needed to hear. Getting on his knees behind her, Kylo pulled her skirt up and her panties down, diving into her while she was still bent over the couch. 

He drove into her hard while he bit and licked her neck, holding her in his arms to give him leverage to go as deep as he could. Kylo’s masculine ego triumphed at how dripping wet she got from sucking him off. 

He ran his hands over her breasts. Dipping his hand under her V neckline and into her bra, Kylo teased her nipples as her breasts jiggled in response to his pounding into her pussy. “Ah, careful. They are sensitive.” She panted between breaths. Kylo chose to cup her breasts instead of teasing her nipples, not wanting to let go of her. Her breasts were filling up his hand a little better than they had before, he thought.

His other hand ran up her hip to push her skirt up higher on her waist. Running his hand around her middle, he felt her warm skin against his palm. He noted a slight curve to her that had not been there before. Nuzzling closer, he was ready to burst inside of her, feeling how voluptuous she was now. “I’m going to cum, sweetheart. Can I finish inside?” He whispered in her hair. 

All Rey could do was nod her head. The feel of him plowing her after two months of just her hand and vibrator had her primed to go off as quickly as he was. She had dutifully continued her birth control pills, secretly hoping that they would not stay away from each other forever. She wanted him so bad. 

Biting her shoulder to muffle his roar, Kylo came hard inside Rey. The force of the hot jet of cum inside her, pushed her over into her own forceful orgasm. 

Kylo wanted to take his time and savor the feel of filling her again, but he knew trouble was on the other side of the closed door. Mitaka would only be able to keep Hux at bay for so long. 

  
Pulling out, Kylo adjusted his pants and sat on the floor while Rey pulled up her panties and pushed her skirt down. Buttoning his shirt, he broke in on occasion to plant kisses on her neck and cheek. “I have a meeting that is supposed to start any minute, Sweetheart. Go out with me tonight, though?”

Kylo stood and gave her a hand up to help her stand. Standing, Rey helped Kylo finish buttoning his shirt. Grabbing his tie to put back over his head, Rey gave him a long look, “First roses and now a date?” Rey gave him a saucy look. 

“I would have done this ages ago, but _someone_ I know said she needed to get her work done first.” He gave her a full hard kiss on the lips.

“Ok, handsome. You come get me when you’re ready, unless I need to go home and change for this date.” Pulling him by the tie, she started to walk them to the door.

Pulling her back to him, he gave her another kiss on the cheek from behind, “No, as you are is fine. Nothing fancy. I’ve got a girl who isn’t impressed by fancy, I’ve noticed.” They both chuckled as he opened the door.

Not far away from the door, a smug looking Hux was standing by Mitaka’s desk. Mitaka was within arm’s reach of the man, on full defense.

Rey was taken aback that Mitaka was not at his desk as usual. She gave Kylo a questioning glance over her shoulder. Never breaking eye contact with Hux, Kylo kissed her on the top of the head and patted her butt in dismissal. “I’ll come get you when it is time to go, sweetheart.”

Rey sheepishly walked past the gauntlet of men, dodging the knowing look and creepy smile of the redhead in her hurry to leave.

“Hux.” Kylo said in a deep voice.

“Ren.” 

Opening his door, Kylo signaled Hux to enter. Before shutting it again, he gave his secretary a wan smile and a sincere “Thank you, Mitaka.” 

“Of course, sir.” Mitaka said, and circled back to take up his post at his desk.

_______

  
  



	9. Self Dealing

Kylo couldn’t stand Hux, and the look Hux was giving him now exemplified why. It was a smirk and he always looked like he knew it all. In this case, Kylo was afraid he knew far more than he wanted him to. Hux had clearly watched Rey give him a blow job right in this office not a few minutes before. It was an intimate knowledge Kylo would have preferred to keep to himself, but it was too late now. 

True to his nature, Hux walked into the office like he owned it and sat in the chair before the desk without being offered the seat. Hux’s entitlement and lack of courtesy rankled Kylo. Hux was one of Snoke’s closest associates at First Order and he used his close connection with Snoke like a club. Even though Kylo was a partner in the firm, Hux seemed to think they were on equal footing. 

  
A cruel snicker left Hux as he plopped himself down on the club chair before Kylo’s desk, “She polish your knob like that every morning, or is it just TGIF?” 

Kylo knew he wouldn’t do the decent thing and not talk about what he saw. Hux was going to take every advantage of the situation, and it would be at his and Rey’s expense.

“What do you want, Hux?” Kylo said, without any trace of humor.

“I’ll have what you were having, Kylo old boy.” Hux laughed a little louder this time, “Is she yours exclusively, or is she the VP of BJs?”

“ _ Mine _ ,” Kylo clarified, “ _ Exclusively _ . You’ll have to source your own. And don’t talk about her like that.”

Hux tipped his head back, glorying in the added knowledge that Kylo had something tangible he could pick at to get under his skin. 

“Oh Kylo, don’t tell me you’ve gone native.” Shaking his head, Hux feigned disappointment. “Snoke sent me down here to check on you and run over the figures. The old man was right. You’ve gone soft. I don’t think he knows how hard you get first, though.” Hux got no end of humor out of the situation.

“You’re cute, Hux.” Kylo said with a sneer, in a way that made it clear he didn’t find Hux cute at all, “You’ll enjoy telling him, too. Won’t you.”

“Oh, yes.” Hux said with a crocodile smile, “With great pleasure. Granted, not as much pleasure as you were getting…”

Kylo’s eyes glittered and a slight smile appeared. As much fun as Hux was having at catching him with Rey’s lips around his cock, Kylo detected vulnerability. Hux was enjoying it, too much. Kylo suspected Hux was both turned on and jealous. He doubted Hux ever had a beautiful woman’s lips wrapped around his dick with such enthusiasm without a lot of cash involved...and in his office no less. 

Kylo made no direct remark, but asked again, “So, what are you doing here, Hux? Did you want something in particular?”

Hux looked him in the eye without mirth, now. He was a shark and thought he detected blood in the water. “Snoke had me go over your girlfriend’s books again. Before today, I wasn’t sure what angle you were playing by not fixing the problems at this company or pulling the plug. Now, I get it. Man, I hope you are fucking her good, because she is fucking you. You want to stay here and play house, fine. I’m here to square up First Order’s accounts and then leave you to it.”

“That’s what I suggested to Snoke.”

“Yes, but you didn’t tell him of the huge liability you’ve created for First Order. You’ve been banging our creditor client, Kylo.”

Kylo knew that there would be a reckoning for that, but he figured it would have come from Rey and not First Order. He never intended First Order to know the depth of his relationship with Rey. 

“She’s a big girl. You saw it yourself. She is willing and it is consensual.” 

“You’re an oaf, Kylo. You think she was gargling your cum because she likes you and not because she owes you $15M? You can’t be that stupid.” 

There is was, the blood a shark like Hux could smell in the water. The smallest hint of insecurity and Hux zeroed in on it. Kylo hoped his displeasure didn’t show on his face. He didn’t want Hux to know how that stung. He didn’t believe Rey was with him because she was using him. She enjoyed him as much as he enjoyed her. He knows this. Doesn’t he? 

“Everything is bought and paid for with you, Hux.”

“Fuck off, Kylo. Don’t play stupid. She wouldn’t be spreading her legs for you, if you didn't have the keys to her company.”

Momentary guilt and doubt flooded Kylo. She hadn’t wanted him at first. He had threatened what she loved most, her employees and her company, to get her to fuck him. He had coerced her into sex several times, even to the point that she quit. He did that to her. He knew full well there could be repercussions for it, but he didn’t care. He wanted her so badly, he compromised both her and himself. 

But the repercussions he figured he would have to deal with would be an unplanned pregnancy. If he was being honest with himself, he was expecting her to tell him about it, actually. A nagging thought in the back of his head said that she might not tell him. She was very vocal about not wanting to get pregnant. He’d have to accept whatever came of the future, with her and First Order. 

“I think I can handle any disappointments, Hux. What does First Order want to protect itself?”

“You’ve exposed the firm to potential sexual harassment litigation at a minimum, Kylo. We will need an indemnity clause from you in the sale contract and we need her to sign a waiver and a non-disclosure agreement.” He said, eyes narrowed in emphasis.

Kylo tried to look bored and not worried. Would Rey cooperate? He knew he didn’t deserve her agreement. She didn’t even know he was buying the company from First Order. How was he going to explain all of this to her and then drop the bomb that they want it in writing that she was fucking around with him and it was of her own free will. She didn’t even know that Hux knew, and he wanted to keep it that way. 

“Done.” Kylo said with confidence he didn’t feel.

Hux sat up, “This should affect the sale price. I was coming to you for a $30M price tag, but I think it should be more.”

It was Kylo’s turn to narrow his eyes, “You just told me you learned today that the firm now had a liability on its books because of my sexual exploitation of it’s creditor client. Sounds like that should drop the price, not increase it.”

“You must be joking, Kylo! You think you deserve a discount for getting blown on the job?”

“That’s just the way it is. It may be a liability I didn’t intentionally create, but there it is. If First Order keeps it in their portfolio, they own the fall out. You want to offload the company to me, I’ll take it- liabilities and all, but at a market rate. Litigation and bad PR for sexual assault runs steep post Me, Too. Around $10M. We’ll cut that to $5M. Plus, the indemnity clauses and NDAs. Deal?”

Hux looked like his head was about to explode. Kylo’s logic was not wrong, though. When he tells Snoke about the sexual activities he witnessed himself, the old man was going to hit the roof and want out. 

“You think you’re so slick, Kylo. You’ve managed to knock off $5M from the sale price and I get the headache of having to tell Snoke about you and her and the exposure to the firm.” Hux looked at Kylo with pure loathing.

“Now that you mention it, I am a little slick.” Kylo closed his eyes for a second and let a mental image of Rey giving him that blow job this morning send a thrill through him. A ghost of a smile flashed on his face. “Well, it can’t be helped. You caught me and I’ll have to own it.” Kylo said, with obviously fake contrition on his face. 

Getting up, Kylo signaled to Hux it was time for him to leave, “And I will, Hux. Own it. All of it. The company. The woman. The good. The bad. Don’t you worry.” Buzzing Mitaka, Kylo said with finality, “Mitaka, Hux is on his way out.”

Hux stood up, and his blood pressure was way up as well, by the look of it. “You think you are so smart, Ren. But you are going to be finished at First Order. No one will give you accounts to manage after this...self dealing.”

Kylo shrugged. He was surprisingly ok with that. Looking over his shoulder at Rey’s framed newspaper clippings that he never replaced, he was beginning to understand why. He saw her beautiful smile and dimples flashing in the old picture. It made his heart squeeze a bit. Yes, he was ok with it.

Mitaka opened the door and held it open in a not so subtle sign for Hux to leave. Hux exited the room in a huff. Before Mitaka could leave, he asked of Kylo, “Anything else, sir?”

Sitting back down, Kylo thought for a moment, “Yes, Mitaka. How about arranging dinner reservations for Ms. Niima and me at 7? Something...not too fancy.” 

Both men smiled and went about their work


	10. Two Sides to the Same Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey's relationship deapens and they start to learn more about each other.

Rolling up to Rey’s apartment, Kylo and Rey were wrapping up a perfect evening. Mitaka had come through. Being the resourceful guy he is, he had asked Rose about Rey’s favorite restaurants. To Kylo’s delight, he enjoyed the look of surprise as he took Rey to her favorite place in Little Saigon, an enclave of Vietnamese Americans in San Jose. Strip mall Vietnamese food turned out to be the key to Rey’s heart. The informal dinner was perfect for them. Rey knew the menus from memory.

Kylo discovered that the key to getting Rey to open up about herself was to stick to the familiar. 

Often talking with her mouth full, Rey was a bubbly dinner companion. The evening meal pulsed with her enthusiasm for whatever topic came to her mind. Before he knew it, Rey had polished off the last of her noodles and made a terrible noise siphoning up the last of her iced tea. 

“So, how about dessert?” Kylo asked.

“Dessert? After this feast? You are out to spoil me!” She said with a big smile. Her dimples flashed at him and he couldn’t help but smile as widely as she did.

“I will if you will let me. Tell me what sounds good to you and it will be waiting for us back at my place” He said, shyly. 

Giving him a seductive look, “My favorite is back at my place, and it's closer. How about we go there?”

Sticking to Rey’s comfort zone seemed like a good idea, so he called for the check and they headed out.

Getting in his car, Rey tried not to look like a total rube, but couldn’t resist staring at the plush interior of the Tesla, again, and it's awesome touch screen console. She watched Kylo effortlessly navigate all of the car’s bells and whistles to put on some low romantic music and a crackling fireplace on the screen. Looking at him when the console kicked up the fire, Rey couldn’t help giving him a sidelong glance and sly smile, “Smooth,” she said. He only gave her a waggle with his eyebrows as he continued towards her house. 

Pulling up to her place, Rey looked at her neighborhood from out of the luxury car’s window. She saw it through his eyes, noting the shabby buildings and area. She started to get nervous about having him over. Taking a defeated sigh, she reasoned with herself. _He has seen it before_. There was no point in getting embarrassed about it now. 

Before she could open the door, Kylo opened it for her. Rey couldn’t help but look at him like a prince. Holding out his hand, he helped her out of his car and escorted her to the building door.

“Should I get Teedo to let me in again?” He teased. Rey couldn’t help but snicker. 

Jingling her keys, “That’s ok. I’ve got it this time.” Rey said.

Closing the door behind them after they entered her apartment, Rey leaned against the door. 

Pinning her to the door, Kylo gave her a lingering kiss. “About that dessert…”

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Rey started kissing him back. “Mmmmm. You’re it, handsome.”

Dragging him to her dark bedroom, she turned on the touch lamp and pushed him onto her bed. Taking off the clothes she wore from work that day, she watched him watch her stripping before him. He was transfixed for a bit until his brain caught up and started quickly to take his own clothes off.

Rey finished before he did and dropped to the floor to help peel his expensive pants from his legs. Looking up into his eyes, she could see the passion there. She considered leaving his things on the floor, but thought about his expensive suits and decided it was best to toss them over the nearby chair. 

Returning her attention to him, she started to take him into hand getting ready to give him head like she had this morning, “Oh no,” He said, patting space on the bed next to him, “up here.” 

Rey crawled up on the bed next to him. He sat up against the headboard and pulled her beautiful ass towards him as she bent over to take him into her mouth again.

Kylo groaned as she showered kisses and licks along his length. He pulled her backside towards him so he could see her glistening pink as she took him in her mouth. Running his fingers over her, he felt her moisten as she worked him with her tongue and lips. He teased her outside until his slick fingers teased her erect button, eliciting a moan from her full mouth that vibrated down his cock. 

He was in ecstasy watching her work his cock and his hand teasing her plump ready pussy. Keeping his thumb on her button, he slowly penetrated her with his index and middle finger, his other finger tucked in while his pinky teased the outside of her other hole. 

He moved his hand to the rhythm Rey struck with her mouth. He was breathing like a freight train, so turned on by her lip service and the delicious sounds he was tweezing from her mouth and pussy. 

He felt Rey tilting her hips to give his hand better access to deep inside her. He felt his fingers touch that ringed opening at her cervix that he knew she liked him to hit when they fucked. He tickled it with the pad of his finger and felt her hip angle open up in approval. In response, he felt her take him to the back of her throat as she sucked and swallowed him up. 

Rey could feel him teasing deep inside her and could feel her pussy drooling over it. She was so turned on. She was torn between feasting on his cock and wanting to sit on it. She groaned feeling his fingers swirling her cervix and buried her nose in his springy curls. She couldn’t get enough of his sweet precum as it coated her tongue and she sucked it down. 

Kylo broke first, he couldn’t keep smelling her sweet ripe pussy and hear his hands stir her honey without tasting it. Pulling his fingers out of her, he licked them really quick before he grabbed her hips and repositioned her over his face. Scooting down a bit, he greedily sucked on her clit with his nose dipped into her sweet honey pot. 

Rey’s head came up at the feel of him sucking on her clit. It was a powerful sensation and she couldn’t help but cry out. Rubbing her pussy against his hungry mouth, she went back to take his huge cock in her own again. 

When they couldn’t wait any more, Kylo pushed Rey’s sexy ass towards his crotch while she balanced her palms above his knees. Reaching down, Rey took him in hand and guided him inside her. Kylo watched her sink onto his cock with her ass tilted towards him, his hands grabbing her hips and letting her ride him backwards. 

Rey couldn’t believe how deep this position was. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him watching her ass bounce up and down on him, every once in a while his eyes closing and head tilted back on the pillow as he felt himself bottom out inside her. His hips bucked up into her as she posted on his cock until they both broke and came together. Holding her hips to his, Rey could feel the geyser go off inside her as he ground out a powerful orgasm.

For a minute, Kylo thought his heart would jump from his chest, it beat so hard. His vision cut out and he couldn’t catch his breath. He was going to die from finally getting between her legs after so many weeks of waiting. The strength of his orgasm was so powerful that coming down sort of hurt. 

Rey couldn’t get enough of his pulsing cock, so she kept rocking on it. Grinding her pussy against his big balls as they emptied inside her. She was amazed at how hard he still was. Her mind traveled back to that day in the office when he fucked her those 3 times without stopping. She shivered remembering how hot that was. Looking back at him, she saw him recovering from that intense orgasm and him breathing hard to catch his breath. 

Getting command of his senses again, his eyes met hers over her shoulder as she kept grinding against him. He was a little sensitive now, but the hot look in her eye made him feel like he wanted to go again. He had missed this, missed her. Looking down at his cum covered cock buried inside her tight pussy, he was not in a hurry to let her up. 

She looked into his dark eyes, the sexual pull from him still strong. Lifting her tail up a bit to give him a show of his still hard cock moving inside her, he pulled her back down to keep from slipping from her creamy hole. His cock thoroughly coated from the huge amount of semen he pumped into her. He had a lot more for her all saved up.

Teasing each other back up to tension, Kylo ate up the sight of her bouncing ass until they were ready to switch positions. He took her several ways that night. He had waited for her and now he was going to get his fill.

\----

Early the next morning, both of them naked and cooling down from the latest go round, Rey’s legs spread wide to accommodate him, “You are spoiling me.” she said, coming down from her last hard orgasm. He had nuzzled her ear and then kissed his way to her lips. 

“Mmmm. So this is how I spoil you? Good to know.” Kissing her soundly, he reared back to look deeply into her eyes despite the low light from the shabby bedside lamp in her room. “Rey, you’re definitely spoiling me.” 

Kylo felt his heart flip in his chest as he looked at her. He had never experienced love before, but he was pretty sure this was it. The heat of the apartment, the squeaky lumpy bed, and the traffic noise from the street from the open windows in the other rooms all melted into the background for him. He didn’t care about anything as long as Rey looked at him like she was right now. 

Rey tensed up under him, “Your car! Oh my God, you need to go. It is not safe to leave in this neighborhood.” It just now dawned on her the hours they had spent together all the while his quarter of a million dollar car sat vulnerable outside. 

Kissing her on her adorable little nose, Kylo brushed her hair back and pressed himself deeper inside her. “It's ok. It's gone already.” Flashing her his Apple Watch, he explained, “I texted Thanisson to go get it for me when you got us water earlier.” 

Visibly relieved and more than a bit surprised, Rey asked “That’s great, but who is Thanisson.”

Kissing her bought him time to think. He didn’t really want to tell her that he had a valet, so he chose his words carefully, “He’s my...PA.”

“You have a PA, too? What is Mitaka, then?” She asked, more than a little confused.

“My secretary. I’m sure you’ve seen Thanisson running around the office. He’s often running errands, so he is out and about more than anything.”

“Oh,” She seemed mollified by that explanation and allowed herself to relax and indulge in his loving kisses. 

Grubhub kept them fed for the rest of the weekend and they didn’t stray further from her bedroom than to answer the door. Sunday evening found them lounging in bed when Kylo’s Apple Watch started to ring. He looked at it and hit decline. He didn’t offer to tell her who it was and she decided she didn’t want to know. Reality would come soon enough and she was enjoying their little cocoon filled with all the Vietnamese food she could eat and every sensual delight that enticed her. 

He squeezed her tightly. She figured that was his signal that he was going to tell her he was ready to leave. Looking up from the cradle of his arms, she kissed his chin. “Does that sound mean you have to go?” Rey hoped she didn’t sound clingy.

“Not unless you want me to,” He said, carefully. Truth was, he had no intention of leaving. It took him forever to get to this point and he was not about to yield the ground he had gained. “I was kind of thinking we could take a Lyft into work together in the morning. Is that ok with you?”

Rey took a moment to think about it, “People will see us arrive together. Isn’t that pretty much the equivalent of going public?” 

Kylo was not worried about keeping their relationship secret, especially since Hux had already gotten an eyeful of the nature of his relationship with Rey. She still didn’t know that anyone other than Mitaka knew, but when he asked her about the NDA she would. 

Kylo kind of wondered about the changes he had noticed in her, too. She hadn’t made any announcements to him, so maybe he was mistaken. He wasn’t about to mention to her that he noticed she was a little heavier than when they first started their affair. He figured that was dangerous territory, but if his hunch was right, she couldn’t think they could keep a pregnancy or paternity a secret for long. 

“I’m ok with that, Rey. I know you are concerned about your reputation, but I think we have progressed past an office affair. If you are ok with being a couple, I don’t care who knows.”

Rey kept running her hands over the expanse of his chest as she thought about it some more. Should she feel ashamed over their deepening relationship? He had a lot of power over her as it was. Would being open about him being her boyfriend put her in a compromised position with her employees and the company as a whole? 

“I don’t know. What would First Order think about it? Technically, they own my company. I’d think you’d be more concerned about people knowing about us than I would be. People might get the wrong impression about the future of the company if everyone knows we are sleeping together.” 

Maybe now was a good a time as any to come clean about First Order. “I’ve actually been thinking about that. Our relationship is important to me and so is your company. I’ve been thinking about buying out First Order’s interest so we could have the freedom to determine our future without having First Order looking over our shoulders. What do you say about that?”

Her head came up. “What? You’re serious?”

Giving her a comforting squeeze, “Yeah. How do you feel about me being your partner in bed and in business?”

She looked stunned. Sitting up in bed, Rey couldn’t even collect her thoughts. This was huge. “Wow. I don’t know what to say.”

Kylo sat up with her. He kind of thought she would throw her arms around his neck and say yes right away. Was there anything else to say? “I was hoping you would say ‘yes’, Rey. Aren’t I a preferable alternative to First order?” 

She looked at him next to her. She saw he looked a little wounded. Rey kissed his lips. “Without a doubt. I’m sorry, I’m just a little overwhelmed. I’ve never had a partner before,” She looked at her hands in her lap, feeling a little small, “not in life or in business. I’ve always done things alone.” 

Kylo ran his hands through his hair, more than a little frustrated. He’d never offered himself up to a committed relationship in his life. It never occurred to him that she would prefer being alone. 

He looked at her, more than a little hurt. He huffed and got up from the bed. He gave her a scowl over his shoulder as he walked away from the bed. Before Rey could say anything in protest, he slammed the bathroom door on her. 

Rey’s eyes were wide with anxiety as he stormed off. _On no! He thinks I’m turning him down,_ she thought. She put her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes. _Good job, Rey. You’re not in danger of being in a partnership of any kind now_. She knew she wasn’t good with people and his reaction just confirmed that. She had to fix this. 

\----

  
In Rey’s small miserable shower, Kylo fumed. She was seriously turning him down? His heart squeezed at the rejection. What was he going to do now? He was heavily invested in her in every way, cash and heart. He grabbed what he hoped was a bar of soap in a cotton mesh bag. He brought it to his nose, wondering how bad he was going to smell like a girl. He breathed in the heavy natural scent of some high end women’s soap manufacturer. It smelled like Rey. It smelled of fresh morning sunshine. He felt his heart constrict, like he was going to cry. That made him angry. As he rubbed her soap over himself, each pass wafting her scent up his nose and into his brain, he felt less like crying and more like breaking things. He was getting really angry.

He barely heard a knock on the door. “Kylo?” He heard her voice gently entreat him from the doorway.

“What?” He said, testily. Apparently he wouldn’t be allowed to nurse his hurt prided in peace.

“Can I join you?” 

Fuck, this woman confused him. She fucks him like she wants him, but then tells him ‘no.’ He slid the curtain open a little in answer.

Rey got in behind him. She saw how much taller he was than her shower and resisted an urge to snicker. Now wasn’t the time. She held out her hand for the soap. He moved as if to let her pass him to get in the water, but she just shook her head and kept her palm out, “Just hand me the soap.”

He gave it to her and she laid her hands on him to position him so he was under the water. She ran the soap over his back in circular motions. Putting the soap down, she followed it with her strong hands, working his muscles under her slick soapy palms.

“I was abandoned at the age of 6. I spent my entire life in foster care. When I say I’ve always been alone, I mean just that. I’ve always been alone. I have no family. I have mostly acquaintances. My closest friend is really my secretary. I’m alone, not because I want to be. It’s just the way it has always been.”

Kylo tried to turn around, hearing things he never knew about her. Wanting to comfort her. Rey held him still. 

She couldn’t face him and tell him these things. She preferred to say them to his broad perfect back. She preferred to keep her hands busy and let the hurt move through her and out her fingers into the suds to be washed away. 

“I wanted you to know that. That I don’t know any different. That I don’t know how to be a partner. I want you to know, because, if you do want me to be your partner- in business or any other way, you’ll need to teach me. I’ll...I’ll need a teacher.”

Kylo turned around now, and she let him. He looked down at her soulful face. He embraced her, pressing their naked bodies together, and gave her a loving kiss. 

“Rey.” He said her name like a prayer, “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

He felt her nod her head against his chest. They both took a few fortifying breaths. To Kylo’s hands, Rey’s skin felt cold from standing behind him outside of the spray. Turning around, he placed her under the heated water. 

Kissing her again, he felt it was time to share something important with her, “Truth is, Rey, I’ve always been alone, too. My parents were never around. I was sent to schools half a world away from them and I maybe saw them Christmas and Easter. My closest companion was my grandfather, whom I saw occasionally a few summers in a row. He died about 6 years ago. I may be a partner at First Order, but don’t confuse that with a real partnership. It is still top down, not equal footing. There is no give and take.” 

Staring deeply in her eyes, he took a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say is, I’m not sure I’d be much of a teacher in how to not be alone. We’re alike, you and me. Sure our paths come from different places, but we are two sides to the same coin. I’m willing to learn alongside you if you are.”

Nodding her head in agreement, Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. 

\----


	11. Irons in the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has a growing to do list: Show Rey where he lives, get her to move in with him, stop dodging his mother, buy out First Order, and confront Rey about his suspicion... is she pregnant? He's a busy man with many irons in the fire...

That Monday, Kylo called them a Lyft to head into the office. Rey protested a little. “Kylo, your suit is horribly wrinkled. I’m sorry I don’t have an iron. What are we going to do? You can’t show up like this and together. It’s the man’s equivalent to showing up for breakfast in last night’s dress. I’m ok with people knowing that we are together, but this is a little graphic.”

He chuckled and arched his eyebrow at her. Holding his Apple Watch to his face, he sent a voice text to Thanisson to bring fresh clothing to the office. “Happy?”

“Yes, as long as it arrives before the employees do. I get that Mitaka knows what we’ve been up to, but I’d like to be more subtle about it if we can. This is a little too in-your-face to show up from a weekend with me in a rumpled suit from Friday.”

“Prude.” He said. They both had a good laugh at that. After all the fucking they did over the weekend there was no way he could think she was a prude. 

On the ride in, Kylo switched their chat to business. “I’m serious about buying out First Order. With us being public about our relationship, they are going to want evidence that it was consensual. Are you ok with that?”  
  
“Shit, this is embarrassing. So what do I have to do, sign a confession? ‘He fucks me ten ways to Sunday and I love every minute of it.’” 

They both laughed, “Yes, and I’ll hang it on my wall.”

“About time you got your own decorations in that office.” She snarked back. Sticking her tongue out playfully at him, he grabbed the back of her head and gave her a quick hot kiss. 

At the office before most people, Kylo and Rey got up the elevator to their floor and Kylo intercepted Thanisson by Mitaka’s desk.

“Thanisson, this is Rey, my girlfriend.” Kylo looked next to her and gave Rey a quick look and wink. Rey blushed prettily, “just so you know.”  
  
A young man, Rey waved hello to him. Kylo took his suit and sent Thanisson on his way, he made his way to his office. Looking back, he made a playful nod of his head towards the office door in invitation. “No,” Rey said, “I’ve got to get some actual work done.” She waved him off and headed for her own office. Rey guessed they had survived the first morning into work together without incident.

\----

It was the third Monday in as many weeks that Kylo woke up in Rey’s bed. Since their first date, he had been staying at her house. He woke with a start to her 6AM alarm. Hugging her close, he wanted to ignore it and fall back asleep. Rey swung her arm over to hit the snooze button and snuggled in closer to him, wiggling her back end against his groin. Kylo’s morning wood calling out to her from the fog of sleep. 

Kylo loved spooning up to her. Nuzzling her hair he breathed her scent in deep. His arm was around her, his hand full of her plump breast. Of its own accord, his hips ran his stimulated shaft along the cleft of her bare backside. He loved sleeping with her. He was getting addicted to having her naked in his arms every night. He was even willing to stay at her tiny stifling apartment, just for the privilege of moments like this. 

Slipping between her damp folds, Kylo indulged himself. Staying with her, he got as much pussy as he wanted from her. For as much as she accused him of spoiling her, she did plenty of spoiling back.

After wakeup sex, Rey made her way towards the bathroom. Kylo had been sticking to Rey’s comfort zone and letting her determine the pace of their relationship. That included them exclusively staying at Rey’s house. 

In their time together, Rey had made references to her childhood. The hunger and abject poverty she had alluded to made her choice of residence make more sense to Kylo. She felt insecure. Kylo figured out that Rey was really a pessimist. She thought she was a realist, which Kylo reasoned made her the worst kind of pessimist. She lived modestly, poorly to Kylo’s way of thinking, and squirreled away all of her money. Her only bits of luxury that she afforded herself was her girly bathing products and her trips into Little Saigon for her Friday night dinners. 

He discovered early on that she only ever ate out once a week. When he took her out to dinner two nights in a row, Rey protested. “You don’t have to throw money around on me. I’ll sleep with you anyway” she teased.

He laughed at that. He thought she was joking. The third night, she balked. “Again? It’s ok, Kylo. I’m your girlfriend now. Girlfriend status means we can act normal, right? You don’t have to take me out every day. Once a week is fine.”

He looked at her strangely. “What?” He was incredulous. He didn’t give her a chance to expand, “Rey, do you cook, because I don’t. I eat out for almost every meal. I’m not necessarily out to impress you, although I definitely want to take you to whatever place that you like. We eat out to feed ourselves, sweetheart. Unless you plan on making me dinner every night, I’m going to insist we eat out, babe.”

She looked stunned, “You eat more than once a day, too?!” At Kylo’s slack jawed expression to that, Rey busted up laughing, “I’m messing with you. Ok, honey. Whatever makes you happy. But I’m going to get fat with all this food. I hope you know that.”

Despite Rey’s joking, after spending time with her he was pretty convinced she did usually only eat once a day. She had no food in her apartment except cereal. But the woman never ate breakfast. He’d starve to death if it wasn’t for Grubhub or Uber Eats. Waking up, he made his AM call to a local patisserie and ordered a danish and a mochachino. Then he went to Rey’s closet where a growing collection of his own clothes resided. Thanisson made sure he had a week’s worth of clothing delivered every Sunday. The odd look Thanisson gave him spoke volumes that he’d never be so gouache to say out loud. The expression was pure: _Why are you here? Come to think of it, why am I here?_

“We’ll move her into the house soon.” Kylo said reassuringly, but with a chuckle. Kylo wasn’t sure _how_ he was going to get her to move in with him, but that was definitely the next step for them. He was not in a hurry. Seeing how he lived would definitely give her culture shock. They had been together now for three weeks straight. One would think Rey would be curious about where he lived, but so far she seemed content to absorb him into her life, not the other way around.

Thanisson nodded politely. “Your mother has now taken to stopping by every day since last week. I think she will call out the national guard if you don’t return home soon.” 

“I’ve been ignoring her calls these last 3 weeks, too. I’m sure that hasn’t helped. I’ll call her tomorrow when I get to the office. Hopefully that will hold her off for a while.”

Well, he hoped that would at least. Looking into Rey’s closet now, Kylo was lost in thought. In addition to getting Rey to move over to his house, Kylo would have to eventually tell his parents about her. He wasn’t sure if telling them first or waiting until he got Rey to move in was the safer route. He half expected Rey to bolt once she got a look at his multi-million dollar estate in Hillsborough, one of the most expensive zipcodes in the United States. Coincidentally, right next door to his folks.

In the background, he heard water running from the bathroom. She ran the water incessantly when she was in there. Taking things at Rey’s pace, he was completely barred from the bathroom unless they were showering together. Their relationship was definitely not at bathroom sharing status yet, not that her tiny bathroom could really handle them both in it at one time.

He was pretty sure she ran the water knowing that the walls were thin. No fan meant running water instead, but he could definitely hear her retching in there. She did it every morning since he started staying over. He tried to respect Rey’s privacy, but when was she going to say something to him? He figured she would tell him she was pregnant any day now. She had to be about 3 months, almost 4 months pregnant by now. Apparently, he had to be the one to bring it up, because she wasn’t.

So he had several problems to juggle. First, getting Rey to acknowledge a pregnancy that she has so far neglected to acknowledge. Second, to get Rey to give up this miserable apartment and move in with him. Third, to tell his parents of her existence and introduce her before it's apparent to everyone that she’s expecting. Finally, to get First Order off his back and to get the company firmly set in his name before he can pop the question to Rey before Rey pops a baby out. If Kylo didn’t have such a busy itinerary, he’d have time to be scared shitless. 

Rey came out of the bathroom in a towel after her shower and headed towards the closet. Kylo had set his clothes out on the bed and moved to give her room.

Standing over her by her closet, Kylo leaned casually against the closet door, watching her. Rey was trying really hard to get used to sharing her space and having him around all the time. Even when she was dripping wet and picking out clothes. He made her nervous. He was always so handsome and elegant. She felt like a hot mess next to him and she was pretty sure he wanted them to be at his house and not hers. She wasn’t sure she could handle being in his space _and_ feel inadequate around him and nervous. 

Without looking at him she said, “What?”

Kylo looked at her for a moment, trying to appear casual. He didn’t want to spook her, but a tough subject had to be brought up. “Sweetheart, are you feeling alright?” 

“I’m fine, why?” She said, continuing to sift through her spartan wardrobe for something decent to wear.

Shit, she wasn’t giving him any openings here. What could he say that wouldn’t completely offend her? _I notice you’ve been barfing every morning, never eat except at dinner time, and are getting heavy. Have anything you want to tell me?_

Kylo decided beating around the bush was going to get him into trouble, “I’m concerned you’re pregnant.”

Stopping what she was doing, she gave him a scowl. “I’m not pregnant,” she said firmly. 

Kylo looked at her, completely unconvinced. “How do you figure? We’ve hardly ever used a condom and you haven’t had a period that I've ever noticed.”  
  
Rey put her clothes out on the bed and started dressing. Trying to not let the mortification color her face. She did _not_ want to be talking about her bodily functions with him. She had never talked about them to anyone else in her life, let alone a lover.

“If you must know, I took emergency contraceptive after the first time and started the pill right away. I’m still on it. It stops me from having a period, so that’s why I’ve never had one with you around.” She was putting on her clothes with great speed. She wanted out of this house and away from this uncomfortable conversation right away. “Is the car coming? Shouldn’t you be getting showered and dressed?”

“In a minute. Rey, you never eat breakfast and I think you’ve been throwing up in the mornings. I think you should stop your pills right away. I’d really like you to take a test. Would you do that for me, please?”

Having put on all her clothes, Rey had been bent down in her closet to dig around for some shoes when she abruptly stopped and sat up. “What you are referring to is me gagging when I brush my teeth in the morning. I try to be quiet about it. Apparently, I haven’t been very successful.”  
  


“It's ok, sweetheart. We’re a couple. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I just want you to be healthy. If you’re pregnant, we need to know about it right away. I’m sure you know your own body and what you say is true, but could you at least take the test? For me?” He brushed her hair from her face and cradled her cheek in his palm. He tried to convey his look of love and concern to her. It was all he could think to do to get her to open up.

“Won’t the pill throw off any test?” She asked sincerely. 

Kylo looked at her a little perplexed. Did Rey seriously not know about these things? “No, Rey. The test picks up different hormones. They shouldn’t affect the accuracy of the test.”

“Ok. If it will make you feel better.” Rey said reluctantly. She felt nervous about the topic, but tried to calm herself down. She had been taking pills since she took the emergency contraceptive. That should have prevented pregnancy, even that one Monday when she slapped him. She couldn’t take it twice, so she trusted the birth control pills she continued to take to protect her. 

Giving her a kiss, he walked off to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Rey refused to give any space in her brain to an unplanned pregnancy. She had a man in her life, her other beta program she had moved on to, and a company to win back. That was plenty to keep her busy without borrowing trouble. 

The buzzer rang while Kylo was getting dressed, so Rey buzzed through the delivery boy. Kylo was so wasteful ordering food delivery every day. She supposed she should start making him breakfast. That’s what women with live-in boyfriends did, right? She had no clue. 

Answering the door, Rey thanked the guy and took the food. Shutting the door, Rey took the food into her tiny galley kitchen. As she walked, the smell of the mocha wafted by her and her stomach immediately rioted. Putting the food down quickly, Rey thought she was going to throw up for a second, but her stomach calmed down as she moved away from the chocolatey smell. _This is stupid_ Rey chastised herself, _Its a psychosomatic reaction to Kylo telling me he thinks I’m pregnant._

A second later, Rey was fine, but she was not going to get stuck in a moving car with that coffee. She dumped it out into the sink without a second thought. 

Coming in as Rey threw the cup out Kylo picked up the danish and looked around. “Where’s my coffee?”

“It spilled. Get some when we get to the office. I’m pretty sure the car is here.” Rey said, totally not sure but ready to leave the faint smell of mocha in the kitchen. 

She grabbed her keys, purse, and suit jacket and practically ran out the door. Kylo missed the coffee with his danish, but was somewhat glad he didn’t have it if they were in such a hurry. He’d probably would have spilled it himself, he thought. 

\------

  
  



End file.
